Justin Saina
Justin Saina - Siedemnastoletni syn duszki oraz dżinna. Na świat przybył w Indiach. Chłopak posiada zamierzchłe, amerykańskie korzenie od strony mamy, zaś od strony ojca - tureckie. Już od dzieciństwa wykazywał zainteresowanie muzyką a także zdolności w tym zakresie. Mając dziesięć lat, zadebiutował w między krajowym konkursie telewizyjnym dla utalentowanych dzieci, co przyniosło mu sławę oraz popularność a tak stał się "nastoletnim idolem" Szybko pozyskiwana sława umożliwiła chłopakowi podróże po wielu krajach, oraz zapoznanie wielu osób. Niestety, z powodu choroby która dopadła muzyka w przeszłości, musiał zawiesić karierę co bardzo go rozżaliło. Dopiero po kilku latach i pomocy swojej rodziny oraz przyjaciół, zaczął wierzyć że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Nie da się go nie lubić. Albowiem jest towarzyski, otwarty, szczery, zabawny a do tego wszystkiego pomocny i empatyczny. Zawsze stara się podnieść na duchu. To dlatego ma tak mało nie przyjaznych sobie osób, a wielu przyjaciół. Uwielbia zawierać znajomości i cieszy się z każdej zawiązanej relacji. Interesuje się głównie muzyką, szczególnie śpiewem, który w chwilach smutku przynosi mu ukojenie aczkolwiek taniec także nie jest mu obcy. Po za tym, jest także dosyć zdolnym aktorem ale wolałby chyba dać sobie rękę uciąć niż się do tego przyznać. On sam uwielbia grać na gitarze akustycznej a także pianinie, co tak jak talenty wyssał z mlekiem matki. Samodzielnie pisze teksty piosenek, nie tylko do swoich utworów. Osobowość Już na pierwszy rzut oka, Justin sprawia wrażenie sympatycznego oraz godnego zaufania chłopaka, z głową pełną marzeń oraz pomysłów (może nawet zbyt wielu marzeń i idei) żeby nie powiedzieć mistrza improwizacji. Pomimo tego bez wątpienia potrzebuje kogoś kto upewniałby go w tym, że jest dobry w tym co robi, oraz w razie potrzeby podniesie na duchu. Na co dzień swoje emocje bardzo stara się utrzymywać na wodzy,dzięki czemu przebywający przy nim odnoszą wrażenie jakby chłopak był o wiele bardziej dojrzały emocjonalnie, niż inne osoby w jego wieku. Ponadto, jest osobowością która bardzo łatwo nawiązuje relacje oraz niesamowicie głęboko emocjonalnie przywiazuje się do innych, wobec swoich przyjaciół a także rodziny przybiera opiekuńczą postawę, jak na swój młody wiek, cechuje się również odpowiedzialnością za swoje czyny oraz poczuciem ochrony swoich bliskich i tak łatwo nie pozwoli by komukolwiek kto jest dla niego ważny działa się jakakolwiek krzywda, również ze strony innych osób. Co ciekawe, na scenie chłopak czuje się zupełnie inną osobą, jakby dostawał porządnej dawki pozytywnych emocji, o wiele więcej odwagi i pewności siebie, oraz tego co robi niż towarzyszy mu zazwyczaj. Podczas występów czuje jakby jeśli tylko by się przyłożył, mógłby mieć u swych stóp cały świat. Nie odkłada na potem, tego co śmiało mógłby zrobić dzisiaj, nie posiada słomianego zapału jest osobą nieustępliwą i pomimo rzucanych mu kłód pod nogi, choćby waliło się i paliło będzie śmiało brnąć do celu, póki nie osiągnie tego czego oczekuje. Posiada dar perswazji, albowiem łatwo przekonuje inne osoby do swoich poglądów. Niesie w sobie chęć pomocy innym, oraz nie przepuści okazji, by spróbować wywołać uśmiech na twarzach znajomych lub pocieszyć a to nie zawsze skutkuje pozytywnie, mimo tego bardzo się stara. Szczery uśmiech na twarzach ukochanych osób, dla chłopaka znaczy więcej niż tysiąc słów. Warto wspomnieć iż Justin podziwia osoby z pasją, wkładające całe serce w swoją pracę, oraz poważnie podchodzące do posiadanych obowiązków - on sam potrafi rozróżnić czas na przyjemności, a czas na pracę. Kiedy czuje się przytłoczony, czy też zwyczajnie zestresowany, ucieka myślami od zgiełku do swojego świata, ta metoda nieraz pomogła muzykowi, kiedy w dzieciństwie czuł się samotny oraz ignorowany przez rodzeństwo, co sprawiło, że częściej w szkole obecny jest ciałem niż duchem. Z godnością potrafi przyjąć porażkę, aczkolwiek z przyznaniem się do błędów, jest już trudniej, co nie oznacza że nie potrafi tego zrobić jednak pozostaje w nim swego rodzaju...niezadowolenie czy też niesmak. Chłopak wysuwa wnioski oraz uczy się na błędach, za co jest szanowany przez wiele osób, nawet starszych. To niesamowicie prawdziwa oraz empatyczna osoba, ceniąca sobie porządek wokół siebie, oraz wartości wyniesione z domu rodzinnego. W głębi serca jest osobą społeczną, która lubi podtrzymywać kontakty ze znajomymi a także wiedzieć czym aktualnie się zajmują. Nie interesują go przeważnie dyskusje na tematy naukowe, czy polityczne o wiele bardziej preferuje namacalne, praktyczne sprawy w tym pracę nad doskonaleniem swojej pozycji oraz obserwowanie innych osób. Śledzenie tego, co dzieje się dookoła jego osoby, to dla chłopaka chleb powszedni, czyni jednakże wszystko, aby jeśli znajdzie plusy u siebie, wykorzystywać swoje zdolności w dobrych celach. Jest altruistą, poważnie traktuje swój obowiązek pomagania oraz czynienia dobra. Niestety, swój "kompas moralny" opiera na ogólnie przyjętych tradycjach oraz prawach i zasad, zamiast jakoś czerpać własną moralność z np. Filozofii, często jest tak że to co wydaje mu się właściwe i dobre, nie zawsze powinno stanowić drogowskaz działań. Justin uwielbia być pomocny dla innych, dodatkowo jego kolejną dosyć znaczącą ułomnością jest fakt iż muzyk jest osobą pretensjonalną, i często nie zdaje sobie sprawy że kogoś denerwuje swoim zbytnim zamiłowaniem do traktowania poważnie spraw, które się zaczęło i wzięło odpowiedzialność, oraz że nie każdego mogą interesować jego historyjki z życia wzięte. Każda rola dzięki której może w czymś uczestniczyć w znaczący sposób przynosi mu satysfakcje oraz poczucie bycia potrzebnym, pod warunkiem że odczuwa że jest doceniany. Respektuje "hierarchię" oraz stara się zapewnić sobie swego rodzaju autorytet, w szkole czy w życiu prywatnym, co pozwala hybrydzie na utrzymanie samoorganizacji. W towarzystwie, zawsze znajduje czas na pogawędkę oraz wspólne pośmianie się z każdym. Jednakże chodzi mu o coś więcej, niż tylko przebywanie między innymi z poczucia obowiązku. Justin naprawdę lubi dowiadywać się co słychać u jego znajomych. Zapamiętuje wiele drobnych szczegółów, i zawsze jest gotowy do ciepłej oraz wrażliwej rozmowy. Jeśli coś nie układa się dobrze wśród grupki przyjaciół, czy pojawi się jakieś napięcie, nie mal natychmiast wkroczy do akcji, aby przywrócić stabilność oraz harmonię w grupie, które tak sobie ceni. Unika konfliktów, co nie oznacza że nie umie wyrazić swojego zdania oraz o niego zawalczyć, wręcz przeciwnie. Hybrydę niesamowicie łatwo urazić, zaś trudniej już zmienić opinię na swój temat jaką się na nim wywarło. Jest on osobą piekielnie pamiętliwą, a każdą wyrządzoną mu krzywdę, będzie dusił w sobie gdyż został wychowany tak, by pomagać a nie potępiać, ceni sobie szczere, dobre relacje liczy się ze zdaniem innych osób, oraz wysiłek i pracę, co nie oznacza że jest naiwny i ślepo wierzy we wszystko, nie da sobą pomiatać. Poświęca dużo energii na wprowadzenie porządku wśród grupki zaufanych osób, wkłada dużo wysiłku także w aktywności nad którymi sprawuje pieczę i potwornie boli go jeśli pomysły chłopaka zostaną odrzucone lub inni nie są nimi po prostu zainteresowani. Największym wyzwaniem dla muzyka jest uporanie się ze swoją wrażliwością, z tym że inni nie zawsze będą się z nim zgadzać, będą krytykować a choć to boli, często bywa mu potrzebne. Śmiało mógłby stanowić wzór do naśladowania, w relacjach między potworzych. Z troską pracuje nad tym, co dla niego ważne, i z troską zajmie się bliskimi osobami. Dzięki swojej pogodności charakteru oraz trzeźwemu myśleniu, szybko zjednuje sobie szczerych i oddanych zwolenników a i często potem - prawdziwych przyjaciół. Wygląd Justin to dobrze zbudowany chłopak o ciemno brzoskwiniowej a przy tym bardzo lekko zażółconej cerze. Pomimo swojej aparycji, nie odznacza się wielką siłą, i często nie jest w stanie nawet słoika otworzyć. Posiada przeciętny jak na siedemnastolatka wzrost. Z uwagi na fakt iż wdał się w Amerykańskie korzenie swojej mamy (a ściślej mówiąc w swojego dziadka) nie posiada typowo hinduskich rysy twarzy, a właśnie amerykańskie, co w przeszłości stanowiło dla chłopaka kompleks. Jak tu się nie martwić, kiedy nie przypomina się nawet z wyglądu własnych rodziców? Muzyk bywa przez inne (zwłaszcza obce) osoby "postarzany" o nawet dziesięć lat z uwagi na fakt, iż często jego twarz pokrywa kilkudniowy zarost, to taki swego rodzaju "design sceniczny" który ostatnio towarzyszy mu nawet w szkole. Oczy chłopaka mają kolor orzechowy, a obwódka wokół źrenicy jest koloru fioletowego, identycznego jak u Justine. Tak, chłopak ma heterochromię. Orzechowy kolor tęczówek odziedziczył po mamie, zaś fioletowe "refleksy" po ojcu. Oczy Justina są dosyć wydatne, ale bez przesady. Wielokrotnie słyszał nie tylko od babci, że jak na mężczyznę ma bardzo ładne i pełne głębokiego wyrazu oczy. Posiada w nich charakterystyczny błysk. Przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się, można dostrzec iż białka oczne u piosenkarza mają odcień niesamowicie wyblakłej żółci, jaśniejszy niż w przypadku jego siostry o jakieś trzy - cztery odcienie, zaś brwi chłopaka są koloru pół ciemnego blondu jak jego włosy,(jest dosyć spore grono osób, które twierdzą, że jego włosy są w barwie jasnego brązu, jednakże to stwierdzenie jest błędem, po prostu w zależności od tego jak pada światło, włosy dżinna faktycznie zdają się być jasnobrązowe) w których można dostrzec naturalne fioletowe "pasemka" Chłopak szczerze ich nie znosi i często stara się je ukrywać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, aczkolwiek...słabo mu to wychodzi. Pod wpływem ostrego światła, włosy dżinna niesamowicie się błyszczą, wręcz sprawiają wrażenie, jakby były wykonane z czystego złota. Uszy chłopak z racji bycia pół dżinnem, pół duchem ma charakterystycznie wydłużone, a jego ręce oraz stopy są lekko przeźroczyste. W zależności od padanego na Justina światła, widoczne są charakterystyczne dla dżinnów "zdobienia" czy też pancerzyk na ciele. Również paznokcie chłopaka są dłuższe dzięki genom ojca. Od jego osoby, bije delikatna, charakterystyczna dla duchów aura o barwie wyblakłej lawendy. Szczególnie jest to widoczne w przyciemnionych pomieszczeniach. Relacje 'Rodzina' Justin jest synem duszki oraz dżinna, jego rodzice są po rozwodzie, a obecnie ma ojczyma. Choć początkowo chciał utrzymywać kontakt ze swoim biologicznym ojcem, jego siostra bliźniaczka - Justine (są bliźniakami dwu jajowymi, dlatego dosyć widocznie różnią się wyglądem, zwłaszcza że każde wdało się w "inną część" rodziny) przekonała go, że nie warto płakać nad przeszłością. Oprócz niej, na rodzeństwo chłopaka składają się starsi bracia - bliźniacy Jason I Jamal. chłopak nigdy nie przepadał za ich "królowaniem" w szkole i nie tylko, trudno się z nimi dogaduje. Z siostrą bywało i do dziś bywa różnie, choć w głębi duszy, mają mocną więź emocjonalną, przykre wydarzenia wystawiły ją na ciężką próbę, którą przeszła pomyślnie. Rodzicielka upiora Alizee, ma wykształcenie muzyczne. Swego czasu, udzielała się w wielu projektach, śpiewając czy grając. To właśnie po niej, chłopak odziedziczył talent, i dzięki jej wkładowi oraz poświęceniu, zaczął śpiewać. Nie da się ukryć, że Justin był jej osobistym faworytem z potomstwa, a to ze względu na jego muzyczny zapał. Ojciec chłopaka Sanjay, z zawodu jest baristą, wyprowadził się po rozwodzie z żoną nie tylko z domu, ale i także z kraju, nikt nie wie, gdzie mężczyzna obecnie się znajduje, ku rozczarowaniu chłopaka nie próbuje nawet nawiązać kontaktu z dziećmi. Mama Justina posiada korzenie hindusko - amerykańskie (babcia chłopaka jest Hinduską, natomiast dziadek Amerykaninem), zaś ojciec bliźniaków posiada korzenie arabsko - hinduskie, ale przyszedł na świat w Turcji. Przeprowadził się do Indii, by znaleźć pracę, gdzie poznał swoją przyszłą (byłą) żonę, oraz założył rodzinę. Piosenkarz bardzo przeżył rozwód swoich rodziców, którzy w oczach chłopaka byli niemal nierozłączni. Nie rozumiał czemu rodzice się rozwiedli (miał wtedy 14 lat), podczas kiedy jego rodzeństwo ze stoickim spokojem przyjęło tą wiadomość, Justin nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się nad powodami rozpadu związku małżeńskiego rodziców. Do tej pory taktował ojca niczym swoje guru życiowe, a teraz.... Kiedy Justine odjechała na naukę do Monster High, relacje Justina między matką i swoimi braćmi, cóż, bardzo się pogorszyły, a wręcz zaczęły zanikać. Chłopak wolał sam siedzieć w pokoju niż udzielać się na rodzinnym forum, w tym okresie stworzył wiele tekstów, czytając dzisiaj swoje twory sprzed kilku lat, zastanawia się kim byłby teraz, gdyby nie tamte wydarzenia. Nie można rzec, by kariera muzyka nie wpłynęła na status jego rodziny, zdecydowanie polepszyła się ich sytuacja materialna, oraz dobre imię, niż za czasów, kiedy bliźniaki byli dziećmi. 'Dalsza rodzina' W przeszłości chłopak wiele czasu spędzał ze swoimi krewnymi, umilając rodzinne spotkania swoją twórczością, jednak często nie ze swojej woli, a jedynie na prośby krewnych. Rodzina bardzo wspierała go w powrocie na scenę, za co Justin jest im bardzo wdzięczny, ale utracił kontakt z większością swoich krewnych. Powoli stara się je odzyskać, a do jego krewnych o dziwo szybko dotarła wiadomość o powrocie chłopaka na scenę. Ze swoich krewnych chłopak z ręką na sercu, jest w stanie wymienić wszystkich dziadków (Rodzice matki upiora - Jayashri oraz Evan, zamieszkują jeden ze stanów USA gdzie prowadzą wspólnie mały punkt gastronomiczny z kuchnią hinduską, natomiast rodzice ojca muzyka - Saya i Abdel, utrzymują się z pracy jako archeolodzy) w Turcji. Pradziadków i innych przodków, którzy nadal istnieją i mają się całkiem dobrze. Ale trudno się dziwić, skoro krewni chłopaka od strony ojca są dżinnami, zaś matki duchami więc chłopak miał okazję poznać właściwie wszystkich członków swojej rodziny, co zajęło trochę czasu, a to z kolei świadczy o bogatym drzewie genealogicznym chłopaka. Jakoś nigdy nie ingerował w (nie)życie prywatne ciotek, wujków czy dziadków, w przeciwieństwie do Jasona, Jamala i Justine, których ciągnęło do krewnych nie tylko dobry status materialny bliskich (i prezenty z okazji każdych odwiedzin), ale także woleli spędzać czas na dworze niż w domu, również w tej kwestii Justin ma inne zdanie niż swoje rodzeństwo, we wczesnym dzieciństwie, wręcz unikał ekstrawaganckich ciotek czy rozbawionych kuzynów, wolał sam spędzać czas i zawsze potrafił znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Dosyć niedawno temu, a ściślej mówiąc w BHWC dowiedział się wraz ze swoją bliźniaczką, że jest dalekim krewnym (od strony ojca) Szeherezady oraz Genievieve. Dodatkowo, w Straszyceum uczy się także daleka krewna chłopaka (od strony mamy piosenkarza) imieniem Autumn. Odkąd tylko poznali się w Straszyceum, od razu złapali nić porozumienia. Z Autumn, muzyka łączy o wiele więcej niż z rodzoną siostrą - chociażby gra na gitarze. Z prawdziwą radością, słucha opowiadań dziewczyny o ich rodzinie, dziadkach, tym czym się zajmują, jak żyją. 'Miłość' Justin dorastał w kochającym siebie wzajemne, troskliwym oraz empatycznym gronie najbliższych. Zaowocowało to tym, że chłopak nauczył się nawiązywać z innymi osobami silne więzi emocjonalne. Jednakże, nie potrafił wprost okazać swoich uczuć często maskując je, tak samo jak swoje myśli. Był niewątpliwym faworytem swojej matki, co z czasem zaczęło nie odpowiadać jego rodzeństwu. Justin nie chcąc wdawać się w awantury, często milczał i nie opowiadał o tym co leży mu na sercu. Dopóki nie wystąpił w telewizji, właściwie nikt prócz przyjaciół chłopaka czy znajomych rodzeństwa nie zwracał uwagi na jego osobę. Z czasem, natknął się na grono fałszywych osób którym zależało tylko na tym, by wybić się na popularnym znajomym. To sprawiło że hybryda stał się jeszcze bardziej zamknięty na wyrażanie swoich uczuć oraz myśli. Pierwszą dziewczynę, tak naprawdę zdobył dopiero w Straszyceum, jednakże relacja z Willą dosyć szybko przeszła do historii i równie szybko, zdobył drugą. Swoją drugą wielką miłość odnalazł w przyjaciółce - Blair DeGhoul, z którą nie da się ukryć, początkowo nie dzieliły ich dobre, koleżeńskie relacje. Z czasem, ta dwójka Stała się sobie naprawdę bliska a obecnie są w szczęśliwym związku. 'Zwierzak' Chłopak nie posiada zwierząt. Uważa, że kiedyś byłoby to wspaniałym pomysłem, ale obecnie inne rzeczy mu w głowie. Kiedy był mały, jego rodzina przygarnęła boxera, którego nazwano Brennen, chłopak z początku sceptycznie podchodził do nowego członka rodziny, aczkolwiek z czasem zaczął doceniać zwierzaka. Bardzo się zżył z pupilem, często bawił się z psem, a nawet czytał mu swoje teksty. Kiedy pupil zmarł, chłopak naprawdę ciężko przeżył jego stratę. Wiele nocy zerwał z tego powodu. Postanowił, że już nigdy nie zżyje się z jakimkolwiek zwierzakiem, tak bardzo jak z psim towarzyszem z dzieciństwa. Może dlatego obecnie nie ma zwierzaka? 'Przyjaciele' Piosenkarz zaprzyjaźnił się z Leilą, Lethe oraz z swoją obecną drugą połówką, Blair. 'Znajomi' Justin, z uwagi na wysoką rozpoznawalność swojej osoby oraz towarzyski charakter i chęć nawiązywania relacji, w szkole ma sporo znajomych. Należą do nich: Clementina, Vincent, Madiredalineida, Amelie, Natasha, Bridgette, Willa, Avaron, Victoria, Felix, Oliver, Akanksha, Xena, Kornelia, Ally, Accustica, Symphony, Lavender, Mei - Lin, Endeneiderdele, Harumi, Ursula, Luane, Min, Jay, Cataleya, San-Hee, Agledali, Poppy oraz Jamie. Chłopak z każdym stara się utrzymać dobre relacje, wobec czego bardzo zależy mu na nowych "kontaktach" w szkole. 'Wrogowie' Chłopak posiada tak... łagodną oraz pokojowo nastawioną osobowość, że nie stara się robić sobie wrogów. Właściwie jedyną osobą, którą odkąd ujrzał po raz pierwszy poczuł że nie polubi jest Cassidy. Jej zachowanie oraz przedmiotowe traktowanie pasji kłócą się ze sposobem w jaki dżinn został wychowany. Co prawda Justin nie przyzna się publicznie do swojej niechęci odnośnie kotki oraz jej rozpuszczonego charakterku, wyraźnie unika jej osoby, również jak w przypadku kontaktów ze żniwiarzem - zwyczajnie milczy. Za muzykiem, z nieznanych mu powodów, wyraźnie nie przepada Muka. 'Zainteresowania' 'Śpiew oraz muzyka' Można śmiało powiedzieć, że talent oraz miłość do muzyki, wyssał z mlekiem matki, albowiem rodzina od tej strony, jest niesamowicie muzykalna i większość zaistniało jako wielcy muzycy - bębniarze, piosenkarze, czy gitarzyści. Pasja, która towarzyszy mu od lat najmłodszych. Swego czasu chłopak śpiewał niemal cały czas. W rozwijaniu się muzycznie, nie wątpliwie pomógł chlopakowi debiut telewizyjny. Ma bardzo melodyjny głos i potrafi świetnie nim operować, z powodzeniem odnajduje się nie tylko w radosnym Popie, ale także w Bluesie, Jazzie, Reggae, Funku czy nawet w Rapie i Hip -Hopie. Jednakże na długi okres dopadły go poważne problemy zdrowotne i przestał rozwijać swój talent, obecnie wraca do tego,często "łapiąc" okazję do publicznych występów a to na festiwalach, a to okolicznych dyskotekach. Dżinn zdaje sobie sprawę, że przerwa w karierze spowodowała iż przestał być tak samo rozpoznawalny jak kiedyś, dlatego bardzo cieszy się, kiedy ktoś go rozpozna. Wie, że minie jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim zostanie zaproszony na jakąś poważniejszą galę, trasę koncertową czy do nagrania nowej płyty, ale nie porzuca marzeń, a czas wykorzystuje na ćwiczenia. Szczególnie, pomimo dobrej interpretacji wokalnej innych gatunków muzycznych, dżinn ceni sobie gatunek Pop, zwłaszcza "stary" Pop, z przełomu XX -XXI wieku, a także "młodego" wieku XXI. To właśnie z tych okresów a także z okresu lat 2001- 2013 czerpie najwięcej inspiracji do swojej twórczości. 'Pisanie tekstów' Chłopak bardzo lubi pisać teksty swoich piosenek i nie wyobraża sobie, by ktoś inny mógł to robić za niego. Jak twierdzi, to bardzo często pomaga mu uporządkować myśli, dodatkowo podziwia każdego, kto również się tym zajmuje profesjonalnie, on sam ma niesamowite zacięcie do pisania, oraz naprawdę świetnie mu to wychodzi. Zdarzało się nie raz, że pisał piosenki także dla innych piosenkarzy czy piosenkarek, aczkolwiek mało kto o tym wie, dżinn nigdy nie chciał być postrzegany jako "stereotyp gwiazdy pop", to znaczy że nie dość że śpiewa to wspaniale gra na instrumentach a na deser pisze teksty, wobec czego nigdy nie chwalił się, że samemu napisał wszystkie teksty do swoich utworów. 'Gra na instrumentach' Justin zna podstawy gry na wielu, naprawdę wielu instrumentach, aczkolwiek najbardziej ceni sobie fortepian oraz gitarę klasyczną. Fortepianem zaraziła chłopaka jego matka, gitarę pokochał odkąd tylko wziął ją po raz pierwszy do ręki. Ponadto, chłopak jest świetnym nauczycielem gry na instrumentach, oraz z prawdziwą radością udziela lekcji. Jego muzyczna kariera wprawdzie nie wymagała od dżinna, znajomości chwytów gitarowych czy taktowania, sam z siebie chciał się nauczyć. Niektórzy, nawet twierdzili, iż lepiej będzie, jeśli w ogóle nie będzie grał, on wtedy odpowiadał "Przecież głos to też instrument, prawda?" ignorował sugestie innych, co zaowocowało jego szerokiemu pojęciu w grze na instrumentach. 'Podróże' Tę pasję dzieli ze swoją siostrą, lubi poznawać nowe kraje oraz kultury, nie straszne mu dalekie wyprawy. Dawniej, geografia była faworyzowaną nauką oraz przedmiotem szkolnym dżinna. Dlaczego? Podczas tych lekcji czuł, jakby chociaż na te czterdzieści pięć minut, opuszczał rodzinną rzeczywistość, by udać się w zupełnie nowe, nieznane mu kraje, nowe kręgi kulturowe. Muzyk od małego był bardzo ciekawy świata, znajdującego się po za rodzinnym krajem, aczkolwiek okazywał to na... swój wyjątkowy sposób, co było odbierane, jakby był ciągle zamknięty w swoim małym światku. Już w wieku niespełna siedmiu lat, był niesamowicie ogarnięty w historii, nazwach miast wielu krajów, a także wykazywał chęci nauki przeróżnych języków obcych, niestety, rodzina nie wspierała chłopaka w jego podróżniczych marzeniach, wobec czego chłopiec musiał zostać tzw. samoukiem. Jego zapał oraz trud zaowocowały tym, iż dzisiaj bez problemu jest w stanie dogadać się z większością osób, dzięki swojej karierze miał okazję, by zwiedzić niezły kawał świata, zobaczył wiele zakątków kuli ziemskiej. Pomimo to, jego serce nadal wyrywa się ku dalszym podróżom, wobec czego po skończeniu liceum na pewno nie powróci do Indii na długo. 'Kinematografia' Chcąc nie chcąc, hobby dżinna jakim jest aktorstwo, ukierunkowało,go,by zainteresował się także produkcją filmów "od kuchni" poznawania tajnik charakteryzacji, scenografii, montażu i różnych tym podobnych sztuk rodem z Hollywoodu. Może nie posiada zbyt szerokiej wiedzy w tym zakresie, aczkolwiek cały czas się dokształca. Chętnie porozmawia na ten temat z innymi. 'Aktorstwo ' Chłopak jest niezłym aktorem, ale wolałby dać sobie rękę uciąć niż przyznać się do tej pasji, nawet jego rodzeństwo nie wie o tym, że interesuje się aktorstwem. Występy na srebrnym ekranie, w roli kogoś innego, zaciekawiły chłopaka, tak około końca nauki w szkole podstawowej, szybko spostrzegł, że ma do tego dryg, oraz spokojnie mógłby zostać aktorem. Z czasem, kiedy zaczął bardziej ukierunkowywać się w śpiewie, to hobby znacznie wyblakło, by na nowo "powrócić" do marzeń chłopaka w liceum. 'Aktorstwo głosowe' Jakiś czas po tym, jak dżinn zaczął interesować się "fizycznym" aktorstwem, niesamowicie zafascynowała go "gra"...głosem. Z czasem, zaczął bardziej interesować się tematem, oglądał wiele produkcji przy których wykorzystywano dubbing, nawet w kilku językach, by usłyszeć różnicę, między różnymi głosami. W między czasie, kiedy zaczynał rozwijać karierę sceniczną, wielokrotnie korzystał z ćwiczeń na głos, co bardzo pomogło mu w śpiewie, choć sam z siebie, tego nie zauważył. W swoim dotychczasowym życiu, muzyk miał kilka razy przyjemność odwiedzić profesjonalne studia dubbingowe, ale jak dotąd - nie było mu dane, spełnić marzenia, by chociaż raz zdubbingować jakąś postać, nie porzuca marzeń i wciąż ćwiczy swój głos. 'Taniec' Justin jest naprawdę dobrym tancerzem, szybko uczy się podstaw a tym samym, nowych technik oraz kroków. Już od podstawówki, wykazywał zdolności taneczne,śmiało można stwierdzić iż jest to "najwcześniejsza" pasja chłopaka, której poświęcał wiele czasu oraz energii, zanim osiągnął sukces jako muzyk. Do dzisiaj tańczy, aczkolwiek z nadmiaru obowiązków, jedynie dla przyjemności. Zdolności *'Przenikalność' - Justin może przenikać przez ciała stałe (np. szafy). Często nie celowo. *'Lewitacja' - Dzięki tej zdolności,chłopak może swobodnie unosić się w powietrzu, jednakże nie do końca potrafi nad tym zapanować wobec czego wpada na innych. *'Telekineza '- Justin może przenosić ciała stałe siłą woli. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc pół duchem, pół dżinnem, Justin jest nieśmiertelny. *'Teleportacja ' - Justin może teleportować siebie, a także inne osoby w dowolne miejsce na Ziemii. *'Zmiana w obłok pary' - Upiór potrafi zmienić swoją formę w postać liliowego obłoku pary. Umożliwia mu to szybsze poruszanie się w terenie. *'"Przywoływanie" przedmiotów' - Muzyk potrafi "przywołać" (teleportować) przedmioty codziennego i niecodziennego użytku (jak np. Szczotka do włosów, plecak, zeszyt) które są jego własnością. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Po charakterystycznych pasemkach we włosach, które stara się ukrywać, aczkolwiek słabo mu to wychodzi. *Na palcu ozdobnym lewej dłonii nosi złoty sygnet, który otrzymał od pierwszego nauczyciela muzyki, tuż po podpisaniu pierwszego kontraktu. *Zdecydowanie po fryzurze, której nigdy nie zmienia. *Dosyć Często na jego twarzy widnieje lekki, kilkudniowy zarost. *Często, chodzi zaczytany w swoim "świętym" zeszycie, zdarzało się nawet że wpadał przez nieuwagę na różnego rodzaju latarnie czy słupy. *Melodyjnej barwie głosu. *Często nosi ze sobą czarny pokrowiec z gitarą akustyczną. Słowo o postaci Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Bollywood here we come! *Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters *Bloody Little Liars *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie *Monster High A Perfect Christmas *The War of Robots Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki:' Artystyczny pseudonim, Justynka, Gwiazdeczka (obraźliwie), Cantante (Jedynie przez Cataleyę). *'Ulubione powiedzonka "' "Często gęsto", "Tak gdzieś piąte, przez dziesiąte" *'Najbardziej lubi' Śpiewać oraz komponować, a także spacerować w plenerze podziwiając widoki, spisując przy tym nowe pomysły, w swoim ulubionym zeszycie. *'A najmniej' Monotonność, kiedy inni oceniają go z góry, gdy chłopakowo wypisze się wkład w długopisie, "specjalne" traktowanie. *'Nie rusza się bez' Zeszytu do nut oraz gitary akustycznej. W sumie, nie do końca wie, czemu nie potrafi na długo rozstać się z gitarą, prawdopodobnie to dzięki osobie jego babci, która podarowała chłopakowi jego pierwszą gitarę. Co ciekawe, była identycznego koloru jak ta, którą obecnie chłopak nosi przy sobie. *'Sekrety jego pokoju' Obecnie mieszka w dormitorium szkolnym, sam. Z uwagi na dość wysoką rozpoznawalność. Na półce nad biurkiem chłopak ma zeszyt w którym przechowuje wszystkie zapisane dotąd teksty piosenek, nikomu nie daje go oglądać a nawet nikt nie wszedł do jego pokoju, prócz niego samego. W swym rodzinnym kraju, zamieszkiwał poddasze. Na nie mal samym środku pokoju znajduje się do dziś fortepian. Biografia skrócona Justin na świat przyszedł jako najmłodsze (i ostatnie zarazem) dziecko Alizee i Sanjay'a Saina, trzy minuty po swojej bliźniaczce - Justine, 31 Stycznia w New Delhi, stolicy Indii. Nie urodził się w bogatej rodzinie, ale był otaczany opieką oraz miłością. W rodzinie chłopaka, prawie w ogóle nie bywało konfliktów, dorastał w iście sielskiej atmosferze. Wiele czasu, w dzieciństwie spędzał z siostrą, biegając po mieście i bawiąc się z rówieśnikami, już wtedy był duszą towarzystwa, i często załagadzał konflikty. W tym okresie, rodzeństwo miało także ze sobą najlepszy kontakt. Może i nie jeździli na wakacje za granicę, może i nie mieli najnowszych zabawek, a często nawet na Gwiazdkę otrzymywali jedynie po tabliczce czekolady, ale byli szczęśliwi. Nie mal cały świat chłopaka, zmienił się kiedy wszedł w okres szkolny. Już od wczesnego dzieciństwa, Justin wykazywał zainteresowanie muzyką, co odziedziczył zdecydowanie po mamie. Kobieta śmiała się, że zaczął śpiewać zanim zaczął mówić. Swego czasu, mama bliźniaków udzielała się w chórze, jako liderka dopóki nie poświęciła kariery dla wychowania dzieci, a z czasem zwyczajnie zaprzestała zawodowego śpiewania. Alizee, szybko zauważyła muzyczne predyspozycje najmłodszego syna, nie chcąc by zaprzepaścił swoje zdolności, jak niegdyś ona, zaczęła uczyć Justina gry na fortepianie, czy czytania nut. Co prawda, matki nie było stać na to, żeby zakupić samej instrument, aczkolwiek na szczęście z pomocą przybył nauczyciel muzyki który uczył jej dzieci. On także zauważył talent chłopca, a jako iż jemu samemu kiedyś dano szansę, postanowił wspomóc finansowo jego naukę. Okazało się, że chłopak bardzo szybko się uczy, i z niespotykaną jak na jego ówczesny wiek łatwością zapamiętuje różne terminy, czy melodie. Po czterech latach intensywnej nauki, podczas której chłopak rozwijał swoje możliwości, wówczas 10-letni już Justin, został zgłoszony przez nauczyciela do projektu programu telewizyjnego, który zrzeszał utalentowane dzieciaki w wieku 9-14 lat. Chłopak, obawiał się występu. Co prawda, śpiewał już kilka razy "publicznie" ale jedynie w gronie rodzinnym, lub przy nauczycielach muzyki. Jako iż był wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem, niesamowicie źle zniósł początkowy stres. Omal nie zemdlał wprost pod nogami swojej mamy. Kiedy tylko ekipa techniczna, zauważyła w jakim stanie jest 10-latek, rzucili że jeszcze nie jest za późno by wycofać się z występu. Justin naprawdę chciał uciekać jak najdalej (gdyby pozwalały mu na to nogi, które - jak czuł- miał niczym z waty) ale coś, a właściwie ktoś go powstrzymał. Była to Justine. Dziewczynka, która tak jak jej brat była nad wyraz dojrzała jak na swoje dziesięć lat na Ziemii, okrzyczała brata. Argumentowała, tym że taka szansa zdarza się nie wielu i jeśli tego nie zrobi, może żałować przez całe swoje życie. Słowa siostry, mocno poruszyły Justina. Naraz przypomniał sobie, wszystkie przygotowania, nieprzespane noce cztery ubiegłe lata i tą szczęśliwą minę jego mamy, kiedy tylko słuchała śpiewu syna. Jakby przypominała się jej własna młodość i "pierwsze kroki" w muzyce. Chłopak zebrał w sobie całą odwagę i stanął po raz pierwszy w życiu na prawdziwej, profesjonalnej scenie. Kiedy poszły pierwsze takty piosenki, młodemu muzykowi trema stanęła w gardle, patrzył tylko przed siebie. Wtedy, do Justina zamachała zza kulis jego mama wraz z ojcem i rodzeństwem. Wszyscy wykonali gest iż trzymają za niego kciuki. Chłopiec szczerze uśmiechnął się, poczuł że ma w najbliższych oparcie, to sprawiło że zaczął śpiewać. Z początku niepewnie i z lekkim rozchwianiem, lecz w miarę z postępem piosenki, zaczął wczuwać się w melodię, by w końcu zaśpiewać pełną piersią. Kiedy skończył, sala jakby umilkła. Justin spuścił wzrok, zastanawiając się czy czegoś nie zepsuł, już nawet chciał spytać aczkolwiek w tym momencie z fotela poderwał się producent programu. Mężczyzna, zaczął gorąco klaskać w dłonie, za jego przykładem poszła cała ekipa techniczna, garderobianie i charakteryzatorzy zza kulis, widownia...absolutnie wszyscy w studio. Występ 10-latka, szybko został okrzyknięty jednym z lepszych, jeśli nie najlepszym występem w historii programu. Wrócił do domu, z wieloma propozycjami od nauczycieli śpiewu a nawet menagerów! Podczas występu, stojąc tam na scenie wśród świateł reflektorów, Justin poczuł się zupełnie inną osobą. O wiele bardziej pewną siebie, uwielbianą oraz ważną. A przede wszystkim, to właśnie wtedy, po raz pierwszy poczuł że muzyka to coś, co jest mu przeznaczone. Dzięki występowi w programie telewizyjnym, do którego dostało się naprawdę niewielu, Justin szybko stał się sensacją, szkolną, okoliczną, rodzinną. Jednakże śpiewał właściwie to, czego "Oczekiwała widownia" prawdziwą radość z muzyki, czerpał kiedy samotnie pisał lub komponował, chociaż wiele z tych propozycji zostawało odrzuconych, nadal pisał, dla czystej przyjemności. Jako "nastoletniej gwieździe" poświęcano jego osobie wiele uwagi, nie tylko na okładkach magazynów. Nie da się ukryć, że rodzeństwo Justina zeszło na dalszy plan. O ile Jason i Jamal, starsi bracia muzyka, byli zajęci studiami na Akademii Wychowania fizycznego, tak bliźniaczce piosenkarza nie podobało się to, że wszystkie reflektory, okrzyki zachwytu, pochwały i uwaga skupione były na chłopaku. Justin rozwijał się muzycznie w niewiarygodnie szybkim tempie, zyskując kolejne rzesze fanów oraz popularność swojego imienia i nazwiska, także w Europie i Ameryce. Wydawało się że osiągnął pomimo młodego wieku to, czego nawet dorośli mogli mu zazdrościć, dopóki dopóty nie nastał ten felerny dzień, piętnaste urodziny bliźniaków. Justin i Justine nie mieli w zwyczaju obchodzić hucznie urodzin, jednakże przez to że chłopak stał się nastoletnim gwiazdorem, wyprawiono mu wielką imprezę. Tłumy gości zalewały halę w której odbywała się uroczystość, o paparazzi czy dziennikarzach nie wspominając. Justine po przyjęciu chciała udać się na targi biżuterii, eo których tyle się przygotowywała. Mama bliźniaków wręcz zmusiła córkę do zostania. Rozgoryczona dziewczyna niezauważenie wybiegła z budynku w połowie występu brata, zatrzymując się przed fontanną po dni dzisiejsze znajdującą się przed halą. Smutna hybryda niewiele myśląc, wrzuciła monetę w odmęty wody, życząc sobie by brat już nigdy nie zaśpiewał. Kilka miesięcy później, Justin poczuł się znacznie gorzej. Chłopak zachorował i to dość poważnie na zapalenie strun głosowych. Oklaski fanów i błyski fleszy umilkły. Rozżalony piosenkarz, zamknął się na innych. Odciął od wszelkich mediów,od fanów. Nie pisał, nie komponował, nic. Zero twórczej aktywności. Jakby stracił wszelki zapał i powody, do tworzenia. Wiele osób, zastanawiało co stało się z Justinem. Chłopak naukę kontynuował w domu. Aż serce się krajało, kiedy tylko spoglądało się w jego smutne oczy. Całymi dniami włóczył się w swoim pokoju, nie mając na nic ochoty. Coś w nim umarło. Tak było przez około rok. Piosenkarz bez większych celów, tylko zamykał się w swoim świecie jeszcze bardziej i bardziej. Dopiero kiedy Justine, wraz z garstką swoich przyjaciół, powróciła do Indii, z okazji uroczystości, wszelkie niesnaski między rodzeństwem zostały wyjaśnione. Justinowi nigdy nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że za chorobą i załamaniem kariery, mogła stać jego własna bliźniaczka. Więź bliźniąt została wystawiona na ciężką próbę, którą przeszła pomyślnie. Dzięki zapałowi siostry, pomocy rodziny oraz nowych przyjaciół, muzyk z radością zaczął powracać na szczeble kariery. Co prawda początkowo słabo, aczkolwiek nie da się ukryć, że tęsknił za śpiewaniem jak za niczym innym. Nigdy nie zacząłby uczęszczać do Straszyceum, gdyby nie...Justine. Tak, bliźniaczka muzyka zaproponowała mu rozpoczęcie nauki w Monster High. Chłopak mocno zdziwił się, że siostrze tak zależało na tym by chodził z nią liceum. Nie da się ukryć, że początkowo piosenkarz sceptycznie podchodził do tego miejsca, zwyczajnie bał się że zostanie wyśmiany lub padnie ofiarą zbiorowej nienawiści spowodowanej przykładowo zazdrością. Nie bał się przeprowadzki, może ma mało lat na karku, ale podróżował po świecie nie raz i nie dwa oraz Już odkąd tylko przekroczył progi Straszyceum, znalazł mnóstwo przyjaznych mu twarzy. Zawarł pierwsze, prawdziwe przyjaźnie oraz miłość. Dzięki Straszyceum, mógł poczuć co to prawdziwa przyjaźń, nie uzgodniona przez menagera czy kreatora od wizerunku. Obecnie w szkole czuje się dosyć dobrze, chociaż jak u każdego bywają gorsze dni. Dzięki pobytowi w Salem, poczuł także że jego miejsce jest w Ameryce, po skończeniu nauki, chłopak planuje dalej rozwijać swoją karierę, a jeśli się uda osiąść się na stałe w Nowym Jorku. 'Historie relacji' Z Justine Sainą Z siostrą chłopak ma dosyć dobre relacje, w dzieciństwie wiele czasu spędzali razem wesoło biegając po mieście. Z czasem kiedy zaczęli dorastać, utracili swój dobry kontakt, każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Dziewczyna bardzo zazdrościła chłopakowi uwagi, którą wiele osób darzyło jego osobę, czuła się pominięta, zwyczajnie zapomniana, nie potrzebna, a i Justin nie miał czasu na spędzanie chwil z siostrą, miał pełno innych spraw na głowie, a to koncerty, propozycje występów, nowe piosenki... kiedy z powodu debiutu telewizyjnego Justina dziewczyna musiała zrezygnować ze swoich marzeń, to był dla niej szczyt. Nic dziwnego, że Justine pamiętnego dla niej dnia wypowiedziała życzenie i wrzuciła monetę do fontanny przed halą symfoniczną, w której chłopak debiutował, transmisja leciała na żywo w wielu krajach, we wszystkich ceniących dobrą muzykę stacjach, a dziennikarze uwijali się niczym mrówki. Chłopak kilka miesięcy później poważnie zachorował, do czasów wydarzeń z BHWC! nawet przez myśl mu nie przyszło, że Justine mogła mieć coś wspólnego z jego problemami zdrowotnymi. Kiedy poznał tajemnicę siostry, pocieszał bliźniaczkę, że to nie jest jej winą. Gdzieś w głębi serca, bardzo kocha dziewczynę i chciałby być dla niej wsparciem. Choć oboje nie przyznają się do tego w gronie publicznym, odkąd wyjaśnili wszystkie "sprawy", traktują siebie nawzajem jak przyjaciół. Pomimo tego, w szkole nie są zbyt często razem widywani. Z Blair DeGhoul Nie da się ukryć, że odkąd tylko po raz pierwszy ujrzeli swoje buzie, Blair sceptycznie podchodzila do chlopaka. Żeby nie powiedzieć, nie znosiła (Doskonale było to widoczne, kiedy w BHWC Justin pomagał dziewczynie odzyskać przytomność, a ta odskoczyla jak oparzona). Dlaczego nie przepadała za chlopakiem? A no dlatego, że miala go za "Typową" szkolną gwiazdeczkę, co prawda wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała że chlopak to prawdziwa tożsamość piosenkarza do którego wzdychała od kilku dobrych lat, ale szybko zauwazyla że swoimi "maślanymi" oczkami czy ciepłymi słówkami mąci w glowie innym. Przez nie mal całe wydarzenia z filmu, Blair była cięta na Justina, dopóki ten nie pogodził się z siostrą i pokazal swoje szczere, i dobre serce. Gest przebaczenia, który uczynił dżinn sprawił że Blair calkowicie przestała oceniać "książki po okładce" a i wlasnych doswiadczeń z lubianymi w gronie publicznym osobami. Nie udawał sympatycznego, był taki sam z siebie. Pod koniec filmu, ta dwójka zaprzyjaźniła się co zdziwiło wiele osób (min. Harumi, czy Symphony a nawet Justine). Justin, od początku nie wiedział czemu dziewczyna darzy go taką niesympatią, przecież nie zrobił nic złego. Dlatego, tak bardzo ucieszył się, kiedy Blair jako pierwsza wyciągnęła rękę na zgodę. Jako przyjaciele, szybko znaleźli wspólny język - połączyła ich muzyka, albowiem oboje samodzielnie tworzą. Początkowo pracowali razem szkolnym teatrze, a z każdym dniem zaczynało być widoczne, że ta dwójka ma ze sobą o wiele więcej wspólnego niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać. Podobne charaktery, zainteresowania o ulubionych kolorach czy potrawach nawet nie wspominając. Z czasem stali się sobie naprawdę bliscy, ale - to nadal była tylko przyjaźń. Zadne z nich nie było pewne swoich uczuć, w dodatku Blair nigdy dotąd nie była w zwiazku z jakimkolwiek chlopakiem, o zakochaniu się nie wspominając zaś Justin spotykał się z inną, aż do pewnego czerwcowego popołudnia. Blair wybrała się samotnie do kawiarni na filiżankę swojej ulubionej herbaty. W krótkim czasie, spotkała po drodze Willę, która ze łzami w oczach biegła w stronę dormitorium. Gargulica zastanowiła się chwilę co się stało, jednak nie skupiała się nad tym zbyt długo. Przeszła przez ulicę, a po drugiej stronie znajdowała się jej upragniona kafejka. Podeszła do kasy z pieniędzmi w ręku i już miała składać zamówienie, ale jej wzrok przykuł załamany Justin. Ostentacyjnie odeszła od kolejki, aby spytać go co się stało. Dżinn uniósł wzrok, a Blair ujrzała jego smutne oczy, połyskujące od nadmiaru łez. Chłopak niechętnie odpowiada, że nie ma ochoty o tym rozmawiać, na co gargulica odsunęła krzesło naprzeciwko niego. - Widzę, że coś Cię trapi... Jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić, nie nalegam, ale... wiedz, że możesz na mnie polegać w trudnych chwilach. Zawsze będę mogła Ci pomóc. - powiedziała i już miała wracać do kolejki, kiedy dżinn złapał ją za rękę. - No dobrze... Wszystko Ci opowiem. - odparł Justin. Chłopak opowiedział gargulicy o swojej ostatniej, felernej randce z Willą, Blair o mały włos na wieść, że żywiołaczka powietrza zostawiła go dla swojej muzycznej kariery, posunęła się do obrażenia jej i wykrzyczenia na temat dziewczyny najgorszych obelg. - Co za... JAKBYM JĄ TERAZ TU MIAŁA TOOO... - urwała, spoglądając w smutne i rozżalone oczy Justina. Uświadomiła sobie, że publiczne obrażanie jego byłej dziewczyny wcale nie poprawi jego humoru oraz sytuacji w jakiej się obecnie znajduje. Po chwili ciszy, wzięła do ręki łyżeczkę i położyła ją sobie na nosie. Gdy Justin zobaczył, co wyprawia, zaczął się śmiać na cały głos, a Blair razem z nim. Zamówili sobie po filiżance ulubionej herbaty upioryżanki, Earl Grey. Rozmawiali tak długo, dopóki kawiarnia nie została zamknięta. Po drodze do szkoły, opowiadali sobie przeróżne historie z dzieciństwa. Pierwsze miłości, pierwsze porażki i pierwsze zawody miłosne. Niektóre komiczne, a niektóre dołujące i smutne. Blair miała tylko odprowadzić Justina do pokoju i wrócić do własnego, ale jej plany zostały pokrzyżowane. Dżinn ponownie miał pustkę w sercu. - Co mogłabym zrobić, aby poprawić Ci humor? - spytała Blair, pragnąc go pocieszyć. - Występy i śpiewanie zawsze polepszają mi nastrój... Wtedy czuję, że ktoś mnie słucha i komuś się podoba to co chcę przekazać poprzez muzykę. - powiedział Justin. - To śpiewaj! Śpiewaj o tym co gra w Twej duszy! - Zaśpiewaj ze mną. - Co? Ja nie... ja nie... ja nie śpiewam... - Przecież umiesz śpiewać. - Nie umiem... - Czyli nie chcesz mi pop... - No dobra... Zaczęli śpiewać. Mijały godziny i godziny. Śpiewaliby do białego rana, ale dokładnie o 22:30 Blair dostała od Amelie następującą wiadomość: "BLAIR GDZIE TY SIĘ SZLAJASZ PO NOCY!!?? SZUKAŁAM CIĘ W CAŁEJ SZKOLE I NIGDZIE CIĘ NIE MA, MARTWIMY SIĘ, ODPISZ JAK NAJSZYBCIEJ >.<" - Eh... chciałabym dłużej zostać, ale muszę już wracać... przyjaciółki się o mnie martwią... Justin przytulił ją na pożegnanie, gargulica odwzajemniła uścisk, a na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. - Jesteś jedyną osobą, która odwzajemnia moją miłość do prawdziwych kolorów... - chłopak miał na myśli, piosenkę którą razem śpiewali od kilku godzin. - Czuję to samo co Ty... Blair wyszła z pokoju i cała roztrzęsiona pobiegła do swojego. W jej głowie pojawiło się tyle myśli na raz... Co tak naprawdę czuje do Justina? Czy to coś więcej niż zwykła przyjaźń? Nie wiedziała co ma o tym myśleć. Po raz pierwszy od tak dawna poczuła motylki w swym kamiennym brzuchu na widok jakiegokolwiek osobnika płci przeciwnej. Była szczęśliwa, smutna, zdziwiona, rozmarzona, roztargniona i zdołowana jednocześnie. Weszła do pokoju, w którym czekały na nią Amelie i San-Hee. - Gdzieś ty była!? - krzyknęła Amelie. Blair zamknęła za sobą drzwi i przywarła do nich plecami. - Chyba się zakochałam... Nazajutrz, Blair ku namowom Amelie i błaganiom San-Hee , Upiorka umówiła się z Justinem na spotkanie. W tym samym miejscu i o tej samej godzinie, co wczoraj. Kotołaczka zajęła się kreacją i wyglądem gargulki na to spotkanie. Upięła jej włosy, zrobiła makijaż, pomalowała paznokcie i pożyczyła sukienkę, biżuterię oraz żakiet idealne na tę okazję. San-Hee robiła jej zdjęcia, a gdy Blair już wyszła z pokoju, aby pójść prosto do kawiarni, dziewczyny nie mogły usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. - JA NIE WYTRZYMAM! - Amelie wydarła się na cały głos i z hukiem otworzyła szafę, z której wyciągnęła płaszcz, kapelusz, okulary i sztuczne wąsy, ubrała swój kostium i poszła za Blair. W kawiarni, usiadła kilka stolików dalej od Blair i Justina i wzięła do ręki kartę z proponowanymi deserami i napojami, w której wycięła pazurem dwa kółka na oczy. - Wiesz... chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, że... jestem w Tobie zakochany... - powiedział niepewnie chłopak. - Ja... czuję to samo... - odpowiedziała Blair. - POCAŁUJCIE SIĘ WRESZCIE!!! - krzyknęła kotołaczka, a Blair i Justin pocałowali się i zostali parą. Prawdopodobnie na zawsze. Z Willą Huīshǒu Willa po raz pierwszy zobaczyła na żywo Justina Timberchainsa na jednym z jego koncertów. Nie cieszyła się z ów wydarzenia, gdyż zwyczajnie nie znosiła mzuyki, którą tworzył. No może nie tyle co nie znosiła, a nie przepadała za nią. Twierdziła, że to nie jej brzmienie i, że Justin nie jest zbyt oryginalnym artystą, jak na kogoś kto pracuje w show biznesie. Mimo to, razem ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką - Miusą Harumi - wybrały się na jego koncert, który miał się odbyć w Salem! Duszka powiedziała, że ma dwa bilety na ten koncert i bardzo by chciała, aby poszła tam razem z nią. Żywiołaczka już miała odmówić, ale w ostatniej chwili uległa rozczarowanemu i smutnemu spojrzeniu duszki. Następnego dnia, wieczorem, upiorki poszły na koncert, jednak ze względu na niezbyt przychylne miejsca w ostatnim rzędzie, przed mnóstwem wrzeszczących nastolatek nic, ale to kompletnie nic nie widziały, tym bardziej Willa, która nie miała ochoty na jakiekolwiek przeżycia powiązane z koncertem. Kilka miesięcy później, do Straszyceum zawitał nowy uczeń - tajemniczy Justin Saina, zwyczajny, niewyróżniający się z tłumu chłopak. Przed pierwszą lekcją, Willa szła przez korytarz, słuchając przy tym muzyki ze swojego trumnofonu. Była tak rozmarzona i zamyślona, że nawet nie zauważyła zmierzającego w przeciwnym kierunku chłopaka, potknęła się, a jej telefon upadł na świeżo wypolerowaną podłogę, podniosła głowę i wprost utonęła w głębokich oczach chłopaka. Jak dotąd, nie wierzyła w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale uczucie, które poczuła, gdy go zobaczyła było nie do opisania. Czyżby się zakochała? Możliwe. Cały ten czas wpatrywała się w oczy upiora. Chłopak spytał czy nic jej nie jest, podnosząc z ziemi jej ITrumnę, Willa ocknęła się i przeprosiła. Spytała czy jest tu nowy i jaką ma teraz lekcję. Okazało się, że od teraz będzie chodził do klasy razem z nią i Miusą. Wydawało jej się, że może z nim rozmawiać o wszystkim, o muzyce, a nawet o Justinie Timberchainsie, którego szczerze nie znosiła. Weszli razem do klasy od Szporachunków, na końcu pomieszczenia już siedziała Miusa, która czekała na żywiołaczkę, obserwowała jak Willa z rozmarzeniem patrzy na nowego upiora. Pod koniec dnia, przed lekcją muzyki, Justin dawał koncert w klasie. Stał na ławce i śpiewał jeden z nowych kawałków... Justina Timberchainsa! Otoczył go wianuszek dziewcząt. Do klasy weszły Miusa i Willa, które rozmawiały na temat zdjęcia, które umieściła Amelie na klasowej grupie. Wii nic nie rozumiała. Gdy chłopak ją zobaczył, posłał jej smutne spojrzenie. Nie chciała zaprzepaścić szansy posiadania pierwszego chłopaka w swoim życiu, było jej strasznie wstyd. Ze łzami w oczach wybiegła z sali, a Justin pobiegł za nią. Spotkali się na dziedzińcu, przy fontannie, gdzie Willa ocierała swoje łzy. Przepraszała i próbowała tłumaczyć swoje zachowanie, ale Justin przerwał jej pocałunkiem w policzek. Spotykali się ze sobą kilka tygodni, może miesięcy. Byli razem szczęśliwi i obojgu, wydawało się, że to wielka miłość, aczkolwiek trudno się dziwić, po raz pierwszy byli w kimś na poważnie zakochani. Z czasem jednak, zaczęli oddalać się od siebie, a dokładniej Willa od chłopaka. Dżinn był zbyt rozmarzony, by zauważyć niepewność swojej partnerki co do ich wspólnej przyszłości. Po przemyśleniu spraw, Willa poprosiła Amelie o pomoc w zorganizowaniu spotkania z Justinem w kawiarni, kotka nie miała pojęcia, że będzie to ostatnia randka Jusilli w historii, wobec czego momentalnie się zgodziła. Willa i Justin rozstali się, choć początkowo chłopaka bardzo bolało potraktowanie jego osoby przez Chinkę, znalazł kogoś, kto potrafił uleczyć jego serce. Żywiołaczka oraz dżinn zachowali przyjacielskie relacje, choć zdarza się, że na widok Willi, chłopaka ogarnia smutek oraz wyrzuty. Z Leilą Crowne Leila pewnego jesiennego dnia postanowiła wyjść do jednej ze swoich ulubionych kawiarni, by móc nacieszyć się dobrym latte i dodatkowo popisać na świeżym powietrzu. Wybrała sobie miejsce na zewnątrz i zabrała się za pisanie, jednak wena nie przychodziła. W końcu postanowiła zrobić sobie chwilową przerwę, by nie pisać na siłę i w tamtym właśnie momencie kątem oka ujrzała postać chłopaka, który wyraźnie czymś zmartwiony siedział przy stole nad zeszytem. Korzystając z okazji, Leila sprytnie przejęła od kelnera jego zamówienie i przysiadła się po przeciwnej strony z pytaniem, czy wszystko w porządku. Kiedy mogła w końcu przyjrzeć mu się z bliska, zdała obie sprawę, że ma przed sobą Justina Sainę, bardzo znanego w jej gronie piosenkarza. Próbowała nie dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo się tym podekscytowała i wysłuchała tego, co go trapi. Okazało się, że Justin będzie występował na koncercie w Straszyceum i nie jest pewny co do jakości jego repertuaru. Leila, która często słuchała jego twórczości, zapewniła, iż nie widziała jeszcze jego żadnego złego koncertu, a ten na pewno nie będzie pierwszym. Powiedziała również, że sama wybiera się na ten koncert i może pomóc mu z wybraniem odpowiedniego stroju. Chłopak zgodził się, woląc nie zdawać się na swoje poczucie stylu i załatwił jej wejściówkę za kulisy. Tuż przez jego występem mieli okazję jeszcze chwilę ze sobą porozmawiać, głównie, aby pomóc Justinowi się rozluźnić. Chłopak przyznał się dopiero wtedy, że od jakiegoś czas obserwuje jej bloga i bardzo ją podziwia. Po skończonym koncercie w ramach świętowania, zaprosił ją do klubu. Od tamtej pory często ze sobą rozmawiają i wychodzą gdzieś razem, a sama Leila została jego nieoficjalną stylistką. Z Xena Venefica Dźinn poznał młodą czarownicę podczas jednego ze szkolnych festiwali, oboje mieli pomagać przy rozkładaniu sprzętu, Justin z początku szczęśliwy z faktu odbywania się festiwalu, szybko stracił zapał - okazało się bowiem, że to nie jest festiwal muzyczny jak sądził, tylko festiwal powieści fantasy, mimo iż temat festiwalu nie za bardzo go interesował, postanowił tak łatwo się nie zniechęcać, porozkładał książki na stoiskach po czym kilka chwil przyglądał się skończonej pracy. W pewnym momencie, usłyszał silny huk, odwrócił głowę, a tu w stosiku porozrzucanych książek leżała dziewczyna, lecz zamiast złościć się, dziewczyna głośno zaczęła się śmiać. Po chwili Justin sam zaczął się śmiać, upiorka wstała szybko z podłogi, po czym podniosła jedną z książek z ziemi, zaczęła mówić o tym, jak bardzo uwielbia powieści tego pisarza, Justina nie zbyt interesowały powieści fantasy, aczkolwiek Xena z takim zamiłowaniem i taką pasją zaczęła wymieniać swoich ulubionych bohaterów trzymanego w dłoni tomiku, o ich przygodach i rozterkach, aż w końcu chłopak szczerze zainteresował się tomikiem, nie dając jednak poznać po sobie wzbudzonego przez Xenę zainteresowania powieścią, zaczął z powrotem układać książki na stołach - Xena od razu zaoferowała swoją pomoc, chłopak początkowo taktownie odmówił, jednakże Xena nie dawała za wygraną i ignorując jego zdanie przyłączyła się do pracy. Z czasem zaczęli rozmawiać nie tylko na temat książek (głównie poruszanych przez Czarownicę), ale także na inne tematy. Zostali znajomymi. Z Min Hwan "Połączyła" ich wspólna niechęć do Cassidy Catingtons. Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy w Straszyceum miejsce miał przegląd talentów artystyczno - aktorskich. Min bardzo chciała wziąść udział w projekcie, niestety nie miała partnera, a posiadanie współtowarzysza było obowiązkiem. San-Hee chcąc pomópokuzynce, gdyż widziała jak bardzo duszyczka pragnie wystąpić, podała Min namiary na dżinna po czym stwierdziła by powiedziała że jest od San-Hee, a wtedy chłopak na pewno nie odmówi. Faktycznie, duszyca miała rację, dżinn nie odmówił Min współpracy, co więcej bardzo ucieszył się z faktu że japonka poleciła akurat jego. Koreanka oraz hindus ćwiczyli swój występ nawet przez kilka godzin dziennie, i mimo różnych wizji wspólnego show, jakoś takoś złapali dobry, koleżeński kontakt. Kiedy nadszedł dzień przeglądu, czar prysł a to za sprawą Cassidy. Wepchała się ona do duetu Min - Justin, nawet nie pytając kolegów o zgodę. Niemal od razu zaczęła się rządzić, narzucając swoje wizje, dzięki temu Min potwornie znielubiła osobę kotki, dżinn opowiedział duszyczce o swoich własnych doświadczeniach z osobą Cassidy. Miętowowłosa wpadła na pomysł, jak chociażby chwilowo ukrucić rządy Cassidy. Na wieczór, przyszykowali sobie stroje w zupełnie knnych klimatach, niż ten w którym przybyła kotka, co bardzo ją zdegustowało gdyż jak twierdziła - nie może występować w grupie, w której odbiega strojem, lecz o dziwo Cassidy kupiła ich "tłumaczenie" o zapaskudzeniu ich kreacji podkładami które kotka wręcz kazała im na siebie nałożyć (czego oczywiście nie zrobili, mają jeszcze trochę dobrego smaku) mimo to, kotka nie wzięła udziału w projekcie, zaś występ duszycy i dżinna został nagrodzonh wielkimi brawami. Od tamtej pory zostali dobrymi znajomymi i do dziś kiedy jedno potrzebuje pomocy, drugie nie odmawia. Z Lethe Mnemosyne Ich relacja nawiązała się kiedy sukkub przeżywała jeden ze swoich "Tych" gorszych dni, podczas których najchętniej siedziałaby w zamkniętym pokoju i rozmawiała o swoich problemach, chociażby sama ze sobą, niestety...na nieszczęście innych uczniów, była obecna na lekcjach. Od samego rana zachowywała się, jakby miała muchy w nosie - a i nie bez powodu - wszystko leciało jej wtedy z rąk, miała odczucie jakby wszechświat się na nią uwziął, potrzebowała chwili ciszy. Kiedy, sfrustrowana oświadczyła nauczycielce, ze nie będzie siedzieć w ławce, z uczennicą na która pluje jadem, z krzykiem opuściła klasę, otworzywszy sobie uprzednio drzwi przy pomocy soczystego kopniaka. Dziewczyna, po chwili opanowała swe emocje, po czym błąkała się chwilę po korytarzu, aż natrafiła na grupkę uczniów, którzy wybierali się po za mury szkoły, Lethe zaciekawiona bez zastanowienia ruszyła za nimi (jak coś, to zawsze można wykorzystać zdolność do wywierania w innych amnezji, prawda?) po kilku minutach, dotarła do pobliskiej kawiarenki, niezbyt znanej w okolicy zalanej barami tego typu. Nagle, nie wiedzie czemu, Lethe znowu wpadła w gniew, otworzywszy sobie drzwi (znowu przy pomocy kopniaka) odeszła do pierwszego-lepszego stolika, i poczuła że musi się wyżalić, przypadkowemu nieszczęśnikowi lub nieszczęśniczce. Nie patrząc nawet z kim rozmawia, zaczęła swój monolog o beznadziejnym humorze i spapranym dniu, gestykulując przy tym niemiłosiernie. Kiedy opowiadała dalej, schodząc na swoje rodzinne problemy, przerwał jej głos chłopaka, którym okazał się być Justin. Mimo, że z Mnemosyne miał do czynienia pierwszy raz, i tak właściwie nigdy o niej nie słyszał, nawet z opowiadań (dosyć sporej grupy znajomych) okazał się na tyle wyrozumiały, że (mimo iż trochę nudził go monolog sukkuby) ku zdziwieniu Lethe, która była pewna że poprosi ja o opuszczenie stolika, spytał jedynie, czy...mogłaby odłożyć jego ulubiony długopis. Sukkub, ze zdziwieniem spojrzała w kierunku, w jakim zwrócił się wzrok dżinna, odłożyła długopis, po czym przeprosiła - najwyraźniej, musiała przypadkowo go zabrać ze stołu, a muzyk zajęty pisaniem, początkowo tego nie zauważył. Kiedy Lethe, (w końcu!) przestała opowiadać o swoich felernych dniach, spytała Justina, czemu przychodzi on do tak...nie popularnego miejsca, jakim jest pospolita kawiarenka kilka metrów od Straszyceum. Muzyk, odłożył zeszyt z tekstami, po czym rozpromienionym wzrokiem, owiał pomieszczenie. Z lekkim uśmiechem w głosie, odparł że lubi tu przebywać, z racji tego iż ma tu upragniona ciszę oraz spokój, może swobodnie poukładać myśli nazbierane podczas dnia, po chwili dodał "Po za tym, przypomina mi się mój dom, ale jedynie te radosne chwile w nim spędzone" młody sukkub, spuściła wzrok, mimowolnie sama zaczęła przywoływać najpiękniejsze wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, uśmiechnęła się w duszy. Chwilę razem rozmawiali na temat związany z "gorszymi" chwilami w życiu, po czym sukkuba opuściła kawiarenkę, zostawiając zapracowanego muzyka. Do końca dnia, nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać, zostali dobrymi znajomymi. A z czasem, nawet się zaprzyjaźnili. Z Jonquil Accoustic Poznali się kiedy Jonquil chciała...spróbować nowego "brzmienia" muzycznego wobec czego chwilowo zawiesiła działalność w rockowej kapeli z Sonną Rotson. Niestety, każda osoba którą upiorka pytała o dołączenie spławiała ją wytłumaczeniami iż albo nie ma czasu, albo ma lepsze rzeczy na głowie. Zawiedziona Jonquil nawet nie vyła w stanie uczyć się na sprawdzian, który odbyć miał się już jutro. Zmęczona lataniem wśród uczniów poprzysiągła sobie że stanie na rzęsach by wreszcie kogoś zwerbować, i tak padło na fioletowowłosą dżinnkę, na którą natraiła w bibliotece. Jonquil bez owijania w bawełnę przedstawiła dżinnce propozycję niw do odrzucenia, jednakże Justine nie była zachwycona, ciągle powtarzała że jest muzycznym beztalenciem. Mimo tego, Jonquil nie odpuszczała aż końcu hinduska pękła niczym porcelana w zetknięciu z posadzką. Po dosłownie kilku godzinach, Jonquil znowu odnalazła Justine po czym oświadczyła że załatwiła im wspólny występ na apelu, podczas którego ogłoszone miały być wyniki testów. Przygotowywały się kilka godzin lecz...Jonquil zupełnie nie wzięła pod uwagę tego, że żadna z nich nie śpiewa, a przynajmniej nie na tyle dobrze, by bez obaw otworzyć usta przed publiką. Dżinnka chciała zwyczajnie olać wyatęp, jwdnakże Jonquil ani myślała się poddawać. Justine prychnęła że woli uczyć się do testu niżli marnować czas na coś co nie wypali. Lekko zdenerwowana udała się do biblioteki. Rym razem nawet Jonquil bardzo się wzburzyła, w przypływie gniewu pewnym siebie krokiem wyszła na korytarz po czym rzuciła trzymaną w dłoni gitarą o podłoże, niczym zawodowy rockman chcący uradować tłuszczę swych fanów. Instrument rozleciał się w drobny mak jeden z odłamków trafił nie mal prosto w głowę Justina, który siedział kawałeczek dalej i przeglądał zeszyty. Upiorka nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, dżinnowi boqiem nie stała się większa krzywda. Oboje zaczęli się śmiać. Po chwili Jonquil posmutniała, muzyk bez ceregieli spytał dziewczynę co zaszło, ta streściła chłopakowi sytuacje z jego siostrą. Dżinn obiecał że zajmie się tym osobiście, i faktycznie po kilku godzinach przytargał do Jonquil Justine, która ze akruchą przeprosiła upiorkę. Wydawało się że wszystko załatwione, Jonquil ułożyła plan występu, znalazł się wokalista zaś Justine miała wybijać rytm na perkusji. Niestty, w dniu apelu Justine nie pojawiła się w umówionym miejscu. Do występu pozostało im nie więcej jak kilka minut, byli szczerze przerażeni - albowiem dżinnka pełniła dosyć istotną rolę w występie. Justin chodził w kółko ze zdenerwowania, natomiast Jonquil nerwowo obgryzała paznokcie aż...upiorka pojaśniała. Wpadła na pomysł, żeby zaprezentowac występ akustyczny. Tylko śpiew oraz gitara. Muzyk z radością przystał na pomysł upiorki (Nie miał zbytnio wyboru, albo to albo upokorzenie na całe Straszyceum) ich występ został nagrodzony gromkimi brawami. Następnego dnia, oboje odnaleźli Justine stojącą obok Temperance Bon, obie cieszyły się ze zdania egzaminu. Jonquil od razu nabrała ochoty by narobić niezłego bigosu, jednakże powstrzymała ją przed tym kula o którą podpierała się Justine. Dzinnka wyjaśniła całą sytuację, przy okazji chwaląc zasługi Tempie. Jonquil oraz Justinowi bardzo zaimponowały trzeźwe myślenie szkieletki oraz jej bezinteresowna pomoc. By uczcić zdane egzaminy, udali się we czwórkę do cukierni, gdzie rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Złapali koleżeńskie stosunki, Jonquil oraz Justin współpracują muzycznie po dni dzisiejsze. Z Cataleya Russo Zaznajomili się w parku, podczas słonecznego weekendowego dnia. Cataleya, zachwycona okolicznym plenerem, prosiła napotkanych przechodniów o zrobienie jej zdjęcia czy dwóch, z czasem zaczęła zagadywać głodnych artystycznych doznań młodych malarek oraz malarzy, którzy również zachwyceni łonem natury, rozstawili swoje sztalugi przy ślicznej fontannie z której co rusz radośnie niczym rybka w wodzie, wytryskiwała z rzeźby przedstawiającej slońce chłodna woda, umiejscowionej na samym czubku fontanny. Duszyca, jak zawsze była nienagannie ubrana, o makijażu rodem z Mediolanu czy fryzurze stylizowanej na sławną ostatnimi czasy aktorkę z Hollywood nie wspominając. O ile, początkowo czerpała wiele radości ze stania przed obiektywami turystów, fotografów i fotografek amatorów oraz służąc za żywą rzeźbę, w roli muzy, Cataleyi zaczęło się zwyczajnie...nudzić. Kiedy, kolejna "naciągnięta" przez nią osoba, szykowała się do zrobienia jej zdjęcia, (turysta z Chin wraz z żoną, którą pozowanie Cat zniesmaczało) duszyca momentalnie przerwała i odlewitowała jak gdyby nigdy nic, zostawiając Chińskie wilkołaki w lekkim zdezorientowaniu, przy felernej fontannie. Duszyca !ewitowała sobie, przyglądając się mijanym parkom zakochańców, ancymonów biegających jej zdaniem bez sensu za jajowatą, sflaczałą piłeczką wysłużoną już przez czas, czy nastolatki rozmawiające o swoich idolach, lub ciuszkach bez których "nie mogły przeżyć do jutra", mierzyła wszystkich od stóp do głów, dyskretnie rzecz jasna, lecz nikt nie zadowalał duszycy na tyle, by poświęciła więcej uwagi. Tymczasem, (jak większość zmęczonych lekcjami czy też pracą osób) przeglądając swój telefon, (a dokładniej blogi modowe) na ławeczce odpoczywał Justin, popijając kawę z termosa i chwytając ciepłe słoneczne promienie, prawdopodobnie ostatnie, przed nadejściem chłodnej, wilgotnej jesieni. Wzdrygał się na samą myśl tej pory roku, zdecydowanie był fanem spokojnego odpoczynku wsród natury, bez krajobrazów przedstawiających kałuże, taszczenia ze sobą parasola, czy koniecznością noszenia przy sobie chusteczki higienicznej, spowodowanej zatkanym z przeziębienia nosem, jednakże wolał pomarwtić się tym...kiedy indziej. Włoszka, nie zrezygnowana nadal lewitowała sobie, aż jej uwagę przykuł rozmarzony, odpoczywający dżinn. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, podleciała do niego, w końcu, był sławny a zdjęcie z celebrytą nie zdarza się codziennie prawda? Muzyk nie świadom obecności Włoszki, spokojnie popijał napój z kofeiną, dopóki dopóty Cataleya nie wypaliła przywitania, Justin aż zakrztusił się ze strachu, jednak szybko opanował sytuację. Duszyca, zaczęła przepraszać robiąc przy tym jedną ze swoich słynnych już "niewinnych" min, bez ogródek wypaliła iż chciałaby się z muzykiem sfotografować. Dżinn, z autentyczną radością, że ktoś go rozpoznał od razu zgodził się na propozycję duszycy, jednakże...kiedy spojrzał na swoją jasną koszulę, spostrzegł że odrobina kawy zabrudziła materiał i to...dosyć widocznie,jak to tylko kawa potrafi. Dla Russo, nie stanowiło to problemu, stwierdziła iż plamy nadają "klimat" koszuli, dżinn nie był co do tego pewny, ale zaśmiał się lekko. Cat na chwilkę odleciała, prosząc by muzyk nie ruszał się z miejsca, wróciła z...wilkołaczym Chińskim małżeństwem. Duszyca wybrała plener, doradziła Chińczykowi jak ma trzymać aparat (Tak, tak nie potrafił go prawidłowo trzymać) po czym wyciągnęła puderniczkę, by poprawić sobie makijaż, Justinowi tez się "oberwało" upudrowała mu nos, stwierdziwszy iż przez fakturę nosa chłopaka, oraz ostre światło byłby efekt jakby "Światło rzygało Tobie na twarz" mało tego, duszyca pokazała piosenkarzowi, jak powinien zapozować, trochę...osłupiony propozycją Cat, wykonał jej...prośbę. W końcu, powstało wspólne zdjęcie w planie amerykanskim z Cataleyą Russo i Justinem Sainą w rolach głównych. Kiedy, mieli rozejść się w swoje strony, wymienili się adresami E-Mail, zaraz po tym muzyka zaczepiły dwie nastolatki, które również tak jak Cata rozpoznaly w nim celebrytę, do końca dnia dżinn chodził uśmiechnięty, zaś Cataleya wydrukowała zdjęcie, zawieszając je sobie nad biurkiem. Z Amelie Purrmeow Znajomi, ich relacja rozkwitła na kółku teatralnym. Chłopak przyszedł na te zajęcia pod pretekstem bogatego programu artystycznego w szkole, oraz ładnej architektury sali teatralnej. Siedział więc cicho gdzieś na uboczu, i jak to ma w zwyczaju, przeglądał swoje notatki, choć tak naprawdę podpatrywał grę uczniów. Bardzo chciał się dołączyć, ale w przeciwieństwie do występów podczas których śpiewa, nie za bardzo ma odwagę by wejść na estradę podczas odgrywania ról. Zerkał na uczniów i w wyobraźni sam stał z nimi na scenie, wcielając się w rolę, i pewnie nadal by tylko zerkał, gdyby nie kotołaczka. Dziewczyna, zapalona miłośniczka aktorstwa oraz całkiem dobra aktorka i prawdopodobnie przyszła gwiazda estrady, niemal od razu zauważyła, że Justina nie interesuje zeszyt, a ona oraz jej koledzy i koleżanki z grupy teatralnej, zawołała więc głośno by do nich dołączył, kilkoro uczniów z zaciekawieniem podniosło oczy znad scenariusza, słysząc imię oraz nazwisko chłopaka. Justin jednakże nic nie odpowiedział, tylko lekko speszony ulotnił się z sali niemal w try miga. Na tym pewnie skończyła by się ich znajomość, aczkolwiek Amelie była zbyt ciekawa czemu upiór, który wyraźnie interesuje się aktorstwem, po prostu nie zapisał się do grupy teatralnej. Z drobną pomocą Blair odszukała chłopaka na szkolnym korytarzu, a ten nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru i widząc minę Blair, wyspowiadał się kotce niczym na spowiedzi. Ta doskonale zrozumiała jego problem z ujawnieniem pasji, i zaproponowała, że sama może dawać mu lekcje z aktorstwa. Obecnie spotykają się na nich razem z Blair - którą kotołaczka wkręciła w ten temat. Z Cassidy Catingtons Chłopak miał wątpliwą przyjemność poznać Cassidy już właściwie po kilku dziesięciu godzinach, może po jedym dniu spędzonym w Monster High. Kotołaczka sama zaproponowała dyrektorce, że doskonale zna się na "celebrytach" oraz osobie Justina, i nikt lepiej od niej nie oprowadzi go po szkole. Dyrektorka przystała na propozycję Cassidy. Kotołaczka, odkąd tylko Justin wszedł do szkoły, narobiła wokół jego osoby wiele szumu, mimo wyraźnej niechęci do tłumu chłopaka. Momentalnie otoczyła go grupa uczniów zainteresowana pojawieniem się dosyć rozpoznawalnej osoby, i zamiast oglądać szkołę i poznawać lepiej grono pedagogiczne, był zmuszony niezbyt chętnie rozdawać autografy czy sztucznie uśmiechać się do zdjęć. To zniechęciło Justina do Cassidy, która cały czas miała w poważaniu jego komfort oraz dobre samopoczucie, i kiedy w końcu przestała się przechwalać, ile to ona o Justinie nie wie, i w końcu zechciała pokazać chłopakowi klasy, praktycznie cały czas nawijała o sobie. Owszem, chłopak musiał przyznać jej rację, że ma talent, aczkolwiek czuł, że Cassidy to "typowa" stereotypowa gwiazdka wykreowana przez osoby, które spotkały się z odrzuceniem ze strony osób, które doszły do czegoś więcej niż oni. Justin czuł, że Cassidy nie dzieli się talentem z powodu miłości do muzyki, a jedynie po to, by noszono ją na rękach, czym chłopak stanowczo się brzydzi. To odczucie jeszcze bardziej zniechęciło Justina do kotołaczki, stara się unikać kotki jak może, co jest dosyć trudnym zadaniem, gdyż widuje kotkę na prawie każdych zajęciach z muzyki, a kotka nie pozwala zapomnieć o swojej osobie. Justin ignoruje więc kotołaczkę ile może, starając się nie dawać jej do zrozumienia swojej niechęci, gdyż został wychowany w poczuciu, że wszyscy są równi, uśmiecha się więc sztucznie i przytakuje głową na zaczepki Cassidy, ale w duchu wyklina jej osobę ile wlezie. Z Sun Hi Yumeha San-Hee i Justin znali się już od jakiegoś czasu. Duszycy w związku z dosyć długim okresem bytowania na ziemi zdarzyło się odwiedzić mnóstwo miejsc. Ich znajomość zaczęła się pewnego lipcowego popołudnia, kiedy rodzina chłopaka żegnała jego bliźniaczkę na lotnisku. Było wtedy mnóstwo ludzi, a chłopak nie chcąc za bardzo się wyróżniać i robić zamieszania stał z bliskimi incognito, mimo iż w tym okresie już walczył z chorobą, miał dosyć wścibskich dziennikarzy i natrętnych paparazzi kręcących się wokół hotelu w którym przebywał, kawiarni gdzie spędzał popołudnia czy przy domowym ogrodzie, a i jego bliskim nie było to na rękę. Kiedy dziewczyna stała w odprawie, by wsiąść do samolotu, chłopak odszedł kawałek dalej od rodziny i zaczął z nudów wystukiwać rytm jednej ze swoich piosenek na poręczy, przy użyciu łyżeczki z obiadu. Na lotnisku był niezły hałas, ale Justin tak wkręcił się w wygrywanie rytmu, że nie zauważył duszycy, która z zaciekawieniem wychylała głowę zza schodów. Podleciała bliżej i nadal niezauważona z jeszcze większym zainteresowaniem wsłuchiwała się w rytm i pomyślała "Hej! Znam tę piosenkę, to chyba nie..." duszka tym razem już ze stu procentową pewnością co do osoby, która stoi kilka metrów od niej, z impetem podleciała, Justin nadal nie zauważył jej obecności i tym razem już znacznie głośniej wybijał rytm uśmiechając się przy tym jak dziecko w sklepie z zabawkami. Był tak zajęty, że nie poczuł jak duszyca zerwała mu kaptur, poczuł jednak zapach wiśniowych perfum, odwrócił głowę i zobaczył czarnowłosą japonkę z aparatem firmy Nikon na szyi, odzianą w czerwony sweter, pomarańczową spódnicę oraz czarne lakierki, we włosach miałą spinkę z kwiatem wiśni. Uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha i już chciała zacząć krzyczeć, prawdopodobnie ze szczęścia gdyby Justin nie zakrył jej swoją własną dłonią buzi i błagalnym wzrokiem nie poprosiłby jej o dyskrecję. Duszyca chwilę wpatrywała się w chłopaka jak oniemiała, w końcu celebryta zamykał jej jamę ustną! Po kilku mrugnięciach oczyma San-Hee, nadal z dłonią Justina na ustach, zapewniła go skinięciem głowy, że nie ma zamiaru zdradzać nikomu jego obecności. Ten z uśmiechem zabrał dłoń, duszyca przedstawiła się, wypowiedziała monolog o swoich fotograficznych pasjach oraz wręcz błagalnie poprosiła o wspólne zdjęcie, aczkolwiek zależało jej na tym by nie był w "maskującym" przebraniu. Po kilku minutach rozmowy, San-Hee zaskarbiła sobie sympatię muzyka. Lekko się śmiejąc pobiegli wzdłuż korytarza lotniska, gdzie w miejscu bez świadków duszyca natrzaskała mnóstwo zdjęć, a chłopak na jednym z nich złożył swój autograf, również na gorącą prośbę duszycy "do jej kolekcji" jedno wspólne zdjęcie dostał, do dziś je trzyma. Resztę dnia spędzili wesoło zwiedzając ogromne lotnisko, śmiejąc się, rozmawiając na różne tematy oraz wygrywając melodie przy pomocy sztućców, czy nucąc piosenki. Choć z początku sceptyczny w stosunku do japonki Justin, z czasem poluzował swoje gardło i nawet nie spodziewał się, że osoba duszycy tak pozytywnie na niego wpłynie. Wymienili się numerami telefonów, po czym każde z lekkim ukłuciem żalu rozeszło się swoje strony. Później pisali ze sobą czy wymieniali pocztówki, San-Hee jako pierwsza widziała wiele tekstów piosenek Justina, i znała z opowiadań chłopaka jego bliźniaczkę zanim ta w ogóle przekroczyła mury Straszyceum Monster High. Dzięki tamtemu wydarzeniu, San-Hee mogła bez problemowo załatwić wizytę muzyka na urodzinach Amelie w AA13BD. Z Felix Firestorm Felixa Justin poznał podczas jednej ze szkolnych przerw, w dosyć krótkim czasie od zaczęcia nauki w Straszyceum. Chłopak już oswoił się z gronem pedagogicznym oraz w miarę dobrze znał budynek szkoły. Zauważył czarodzieja, kiedy ten przechadzał się korytarzem, ale nie sama osoba Felixa zainteresowała Justina, nie. To gitara w ręku czarodzieja przykuła uwagę muzyka. Piosenkarz jednakże nie miał czasu by zagadać czerwonowłosego o jego muzyczne zainteresowania (a przynajmniej Justin z góry założył, że czarodziej musi lubić muzykę, skoro paraduje z gitarą). Kilka morderczych lekcji później, Justin znowu zauważył czarodzieja, tym razem pod drzewkiem na dziedzińcu z impetem grał na gitarze, nie oszczędzając strun niczym zawodowy rockman, Czarodziej był tak pochłonięty grą na instrumencie, że nie zauważył Justina, który stał kilka metrów dalej. Kiedy skończył wyrażać emocje przy pomocy gitary, usłyszał klaskanie. Podniósł głowę i z lekkim grymasem na twarzy spojrzał na ubranego na jasne kolory chłopaka. Felix sucho się przedstawił, mimo wyraźnej niechęci do zawierania znajomości. Po chwili Justin zapytał się czy on również mógłby spróbować zagrać, przypomniały mu się lekcje gry na tym instrumencie z nauczycielką, którą uwielbiał. Jednakże Felix trochę chamsko rzucił zdanie typu, "co osoba ukierunkowana na muzykę pop, może wiedzieć o prawdziwym rocku" nie dając Justinowi szans na obronę swojej osoby, Felix odszedł w swoją stronę, a trochę rozczarowany Justin udał się w swoją. Kilka godzin później, kiedy większość uczniów Straszyceum Monster High albo spędzała czas na zakupach, albo oddawała się wirtualnym rozrywkom, Felix, rozmyślając o Haruce zmierzał do biblioteki, gdzie gdzie miał spotkać się z kitsune, by nadrobić zaległości w nauce. Idąc szkolnym korytarzem w pewnej chwili Felix stanął jak wryty, nadstawił uszu, jak mógłby nie rozpoznać tej melodii? Ktoś na gitarze doskonale odgrywał jego ulubiony muzyczny kawałek! Momentalnie poczuł, że Haruka nie będzie zła, jeśli chwilę się spóźni, musiał odnaleźć tego wirtuoza. Podążając za swoim słuchem dotarł do sali muzycznej, otworzył drzwi z autentyczną ciekawością, a tam.. przetarł ze zdumienia oczy dwa razy, nie mógł uwierzyć narządowi wzroku. Przy gitarze elektrycznej siedział ten sam chłopak, którego poznał kilka godzin wcześniej, i wcale nie wyglądało na to, że odnajduje się jedynie w muzyce pop. Felix z autentycznym podziwem spytał Justina czy to on grał, jakby podejrzewał jakiś playback. Muzyk przytaknął. Felix upewniwszy się, że nie jest w jakikolwiek sposób oszukiwany, spytał gdzie nauczył się tak dobrze grać na gitarze elektrycznej, Justin z uśmiechem odrzekł, że w jego (nie)życiu przewinęło się wiele różnej maści instrumentów, nie tylko fortepian czy gitara. Pokazał czarodziejowi parę nieznanych mu dotąd chwytów gitarowych, Felix natomiast opowiadał Justinowi o swoich ulubionych zespołach, jak się w późniejszej rozmowie okazało Justin wiele z nich kojarzył, a nawet...poznał osobiście. Chłopcy tak zagadali się o muzyce, że nie zauważyli, że rozmawiają od dobrej godziny, póki do sali nie weszła zwabiona dźwiękami gitary Haruka. Kitsune oraz czarodziej pozdrowili Justina, ten odwzajemnił uśmiech i para oddaliła się, a muzyk mógł spokojnie wrócić do gry. Obecnie czarodziej i dżinn często rozmawiają na temat a to zespołów rockowych czy muzyki. Poznanie Justina uzmysłowiło Felixowi, że gust muzyczny nie ogranicza się do jednego gatunku, zaś Justin obudził w sobie "duszę rockmana". Z Jay'em Ayton Zaznajomili się w czasie "wolnym" od nauki, ściślej mówiąc w kawiarni, a dokładniej - na....wieczorku karaoke. Demon nie był podekscytowany wizją spędzenia wieczora z muzyką na żywo, w przeciwieństwie do Ally Octo, która tryskała radością odkąd tylko para weszła do pomieszczenia. Brązowowłosy spokojnie zajął miejsce, po czym zabrał się do spożycia swojej porcji herbaty Yunnan, aż tu nagle...prowadzący zabawę wymówił jego imię oraz nazwisko, jak się okazało - Octo zgłosiła demona do występu, o czym chłopak nie miał pojęcia. Demon zachłysnął się napojem, po czym zawartość swoich ust opróżnił wprost na siedzącą na przeciwko Ally, ta jedynie parsknęła śmiechem na jego zakłopotanie. Demon został wręcz zaciągnięty na scenę, stał przy mikrofonie tępo wpatrując się w publiczność, stał, stał patrzył się i stał, aż po jakimś czasie...uratował go Justin. Muzyk akurat przebywał w kawiarni wraz z Blair, dziewczyna znała demona wcześniej, to ona pokazała dżinnowi zakłopotanie brytyjczyka. Justin, niewiele myśląc, postanowił "uratować" honor Jaya. Wskoczył na scenę, po czym zaczął motywacyjne śpiewać, demonowi udzielił się nastrój muzyka, początkowo niechętnie, jednakże po chwili dołączył do Justina, z czasem zaczął coraz głośniej śpiewać, a tłum potworów krzyczał z zachwytu, w kawiarni i panowała atmosfera istnego święta. Chłopcy rozkręcili pozytywnie klientów, mimo wielu ciepłych słów, demon przekonał się, że show biznes nie jest dla niego. Od tamtej pory, czuje, że ma wobec Justina dług wdzięczności, więc stara się mu pomagać jak tylko może. Z Poppy Hokkaido Choć Noppera-bö oraz dżinn kojarzyli swoje twarze z widzenia na korytarzu, czy podczas lekcji, bliżej zaznajomili się podczas lekcji Złochowawczych. Klasa miała do wyboru albo mieli okazję poduczyć się w zakresie planowania domowego budżetu, lub spędzić dwie lekcje pod rząd gotując. Poppy oczywiście wolała gotować, niż męczyć się nad papierkami, Justinowi było to obojętne, toteż nie podniósł ręki podczas głosowania ani razu. Koniec końców, padło na gotowanie. Nauczycielka dała uczniom wolną rękę, co do wykonanego przez siebie dania, oraz składu grup. Po przygotowaniu stanowisk w sali kucharskiej, uczniowie pobrali odpowiedni sprzęt. Dżinn nigdy nie grzeszył talentem kulinarnym, może umiałby przygotować podstawowy posiłek, usmażyć kawałek mięsa, ugotować makaron, czy przygotować kawę (w czym akurat był całkiem dobry) ale nic więcej, jakoś nigdy nie ciągnęło chłopaka do kulinariów. Nagle, Poppy z impetem podleciała do jego stanowiska, po czym zaczęła się krzątać niczym mrówka, wyjmując z przytaszczonego przez siebie koszyka składniki. Spytana przez Justina co wyczynia, odrzekła że ze wszystkich stanowisk dziwnym trafem ją przepędzano, więc są na siebie skazani. "Mieszaj, oszczędzaj głos" - rzekła Poppy po czym wcisnęła muzykowi wielką, drewnianą łyżkę, a sama wbiła do miski dwa kurze jaja, dodała przesianą mąkę oraz wlała mleko. Muzyk wykonał polecenie (Bo prośbą nie można było tego nazwać) Poppy, szło mu średnio, ale nie można było się dziwić, gdyż jak zostało wspomniane, nie grzeszył zdolnościami kucharskimi. Poppy nie zwracała uwagi na poczynania Justina, sama miała sprawy na głowie. Przyszło do miksowania kremu, oczywiście muzyk chyba nie byłby sobą, gdyby ani razu nie pobrudziłby się przy pracy. Nie wiedząc zbytnio, jaki tryb w mikserze włączyć, ustawił największe obroty (sądząc, że dzięki temu szybciej zakończy pracę), a po krótkiej chwili waniliowa masa rozprysnęła się po całym stanowisku, a także zagościła na twarzy dżinna. Poppy choć starała się zachować "poker face", nie wytrzymała, niemal turlała się ze śmiechu, dżinn przy użyciu ręcznika kuchennego wytarł swoją buzię, widocznie nie było mu zbytnio do śmiechu. Japonka szybko się ogarnęła, po czym dodała, że są już prawie na końcu. W klasie rozbrzmiał głos nauczycielki, oznajmiła, iż wyroby uczniów będą podlegały ocenie, więc lepiej by przyłożyli się do pracy. Jakaś dziewczyna wymamrotała: "Mogła to powiedzieć od razu, nie w połowie roboty!" Dżinn w pełni aprobował te słowa. Poppy włożyła tacę z masą w foremkach do piekarnika, po około dziesięciu minutach wypieki były gotowe. Justin z lekkim wykrzywieniem na twarzy, oraz niezaprzeczalnym szokiem, spojrzał na gotowe dzieło, nigdy wcześniej, nawet podczas tras koncertowych czy wycieczek, nie spotkał się z babeczkami, które posiadały...skrzydełka. Zniżył głowę, tym samym przyglądając się im bliżej, przetarł oczy ze zdumienia, wydawało mu się, że jedna z nich...błysnęła kłem. Choć miał lekkie obawy co do poczynań Poppy, postanowił nie ingerować. Spytał jednakże, czy babeczki na pewno wyglądają tak, jak powinny wyglądać. Japonka odrzekła, że owszem, po czym z wielką pewnością wypowiadanych przez siebie słów, dodała, by szykował się na piątkę w dzienniku. Chłopak jeszcze raz zerknął okiem na babeczki, a widoku który zastał się nie spodziewał... - Poppy... czy te babeczki mają jakieś specjalne... właściwości? - Owszem! Są morderczo pyszne. -Znaczy, chodziło mi bardziej o coś w stylu...nie podleganiu prawom fizyki... - Hę? Co masz na myśli? - japonka podrapała się po głowie, na znak niezorientowania w temacie. - Lewitację, na przykład - odrzekł muzyk, po czym wskazał na kilka wypieków ich autorstwa, swobodnie unoszących się w powietrzu. - Babcia mówiła, że ten przepis to odlot, no ale łał! - Poppy uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha. - To Ty nie próbowałaś wcześniej tego przepisu?! - lekko zdenerwował się Justin, po czym zrobił wymach rękami. -E...ę...- wydukała Poppy - Co tak stoisz? Łapmy je! - Japonka wyraźnie chciała zmienić temat, co odniosło pozytywny skutek. Fioletowowłosa latała uderzając ręką babeczki, zaś zadaniem Justina było było je łapać. O dziwo szybko im poszło, została jeszcze tylko jedna... - Mam Cię! - krzyknęła Poppy, strącając ostatnią babeczkę, którą Justin złapał bez problemu, przy okazji uderzając kogoś w tył głowy... Japonka i Hindus głośno przełknęli ślinę, Poppy trafiła ręką nauczycielkę.... Stojąc sparaliżowani strachem od stóp aż po głowy, czekali na słowa profesorki, ona jednakże jedynie wzięła się pod boki, po czym spytała o efekt pracy. Zmieszana Poppy, po chwili odrzekła, że przygotowali babeczki, jak dodała, "Kompletny odlot" po czym skinęła głową na Justina, sugerując tym samym, by podał nauczycielce jeden z wypieków. Profesorka obwąchała ciastko, po czym wsadziła je do jamy ustnej. Chwilkę przeżuła, Poppy i Justin byli wyraźnie zniesmaczeni sposobem wstępnego trawienia przez nauczycielkę, jednakże czekali na werdykt. Koniec końców, otrzymali po czwórce z plusem. Poppy poprzysiągła sobie już nigdy nie korzystać z wcześniej nie sprawdzonych przepisów rodziny Hokkaido, ale nie mogła ukryć, że łapanie babeczek ją rozbawiło, tak samo Justin. Organizatorka przyjęć oraz muzyk zostali dobrymi znajomymi. Z Jamie Bezzear Dobrzy znajomi, poznali się niemal całkiem przypadkowo, był wtedy ciepły dzień gdzieś z początku tygodnia. Jamie od samego rana była ogromnie podekscytowana, nie bez powodu - w szkole tanecznej, w której aktualnie się dokształca w tejże pasji, organizowane były przesłuchania do konkursu tańca nowoczesnego, między różnymi stanami USA. Jej uśmiech oraz taneczny chód od samiutkiego rana zdradzał szczęście, jakie udzielało się harpii, nie dość, że szkółka tańca znalazła się wśród kandydatów, to byli również faworytami. Harpia radośnie tanecznym krokiem przemierzała szkolny korytarz, przybierając uśmiech na twarz, szerszy od owocu banana. Brazylijka, w stanie euforii oraz zamyślenia, nie zorientowała się, kiedy wpadła na drzwi od korytarza dormitorium, po czym dosłownie wleciała na korytarz łączący pokoje. Pocierając czoło z bólu, mimo to nadal chwiejnym ze szczęścia krokiem skierowała się w stronę pokoi dziewcząt, aż...zatrzymała ją muzyka. Harpia momentalnie przywarła do drzwi od świetlicy, gdzie uczniowie po lekcjach, w poblizu swoich pokoi, mogli w spokoju chociażby odrobić zadania domowe, jeśli nie zdążyli w ciągu dnia. Dziewczyna przystawiła ucho do drzwi, po czym zaczęła uderzać stopą o posadzkę do rytmu piosenki. Znała ją, bowiem często tańczyła w szkole wraz z innymi młodymi tancerzami do tego energicznego utworu w klimacie funk. Zajrzała prawym okiem przez dziurkę od klucza, aczkolwiek nic nie dostrzegła. Wtedy, po prostu otworzyła drzwi, ujrzała Justina, który najwyraźniej, albo uczył się choreografii, albo tańczył dla przyjemności, co niesamowicie dobrze mu wychodziło, ale nie na tyle doskonale, by harpia mogła wróżyć mu przyszłość jako tancerz. Mimo to, harpia była pod wrażeniem mini "występu" dżinna, chociaż widziała kilka teledysków do jego utworów, dotąd myślała, że były podrasowane komputerowo. Harpia sama zaczęła cichutko ruszać się do rytmu, podpatrując kilka kroków od chłopaka, tak ruszała się dobre kilka minut, świetnie się przy tym bawiąc, dopóki dopóty nie przewróciła baniaka z wodą, kiedy do uszu Justina dotarł dźwięk plastiku uderzanego o posadzkę, momentalnie podskoczył ze strachu, łapiąc się w okolicach serca, z przerażeniem szukał źródła hałasu, aż jego wzrok spoczął na Jamie. Dziewczyna przyjaźnie zamachała do niego ręką, wyszczerzając swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby, silnie kontrastujące z jej cynamonowa skórą. Dżinna ogarnęło uczucie spokoju, gdyż była to zwyczajnie uczennica, a nie jakiś atak na budynek, jednocześnie lekko się zawstydził, stał więc tylko z lekko spuszczoną głową, wysłuchując monologu Jamie. W pewnym momencie, harpia niemal wskoczyła na scenę, po czym zaczęła tanecznie demonstrować, co dżinn mógłby poprawić, nad czym musi jeszcze popracować. Justin, z początku lekko ignorowal harpię, jednak po chwili naprawdę zainteresował się radami Jamie, wziął je sobie do serca. Bliscy zawsze powtarzali mu, by brał,przykład z osób bardziej doświadczonych. Kiedy harpia skończyła mini instruktaż, zachęciła muzyka do powtórzenia kroków, ten ku swojemu lekkiemu zdziwieniu, powtórzył układ niemal idealnie, no...za trzecim razem. Spędzili tak czas, do dobrych godzin wczesno wieczornych, polubili się. Od tamtej pory, dżinn zaczął traktować Jamie niczym swoją nauczycielkę tańca, najlepszą jaką miał,przyjemność spotkać, zaś harpia nigdy nie odmawia mu rad oraz pomocy, gdyż podziwia osoby, potrafiące otwarcie przyznać się do błędów oraz nie uważające siebie za ideał we wszystkim. Ciekawostki *Urodził się 31 stycznia, jest spod znaku Wodnika. *Mimo iż urodził się w Indiach, tak samo jego mama, chłopak oraz jego siostra bliźniaczka posiadają Amerykanskie imiona, a jest to spowodowane tym, iż znaczna część ich rodziny zamieszkuje Amerykę. Dodatkowo, mama bliźniaków nazwała ich takimi imionami, gdyż chciała w ten sposób uczcić również swoje korzenie. *Drugie imię postaci pochodzi z hindi i oznacza "Nieśmiertelny". *Początkowo postać była jedynie wspomninką w tle filmu BHWC, stworzoną na jego potrzeby, dzięki pewnej osobie, która przekonała autorkę BHWC, postać zyskała stronę, osobowość oraz art. *Ma wielki lęk przed zbiornikami wodnymi,jest to spowodowane tym iż jako dziecko wpadł do jeziora. *W chwilach stresu, ściska palec ozdobny prawej dłoni, jest to metoda relaksacyjna, którą z chłopakiem podzieliła się jego mama. *On i Justine, jako jedyni w rodzinie odznaczają się heterochromią oraz naturalnie "dwu kolorowymi" włosami. *Jego "typ głosu" to czterooktawowy Tenor Liryczny. *Mało kto wie o tym, iż dżinn posiada prawo jazdy na motor a po za tym jest właścicielem takiego pojazdu. *Ulubionymi roślinami chłopaka są czerwone róże. *Udziela się charytatywnie dla sierocińca w swoim rodzimym kraju. *Uwielbia Zimę oraz jazdę na łyżwach. *Imię jego towarzysza w serii "Defenders of Light" w przetłumaczeniu z Hindi oznacza "Biały", jest to nie tylko nawiązanie do jego "przewodniego" koloru w tej serii, ale także do ulubionego koloru chłopaka. *W jego stylizacjach niesamowicie często pojawia się motyw nuty szesnastki, jest to swego rodzaju "symbol" artysty, do którego ma wielki sentyment, również kiedy się podpisuje, pierwszą literę imienia (nawet jeśli pisze inicjały) "stylizuje" na nutę szesnastkę. *Bardzo nie lubi pikantnego jedzenia. *Jest młodszy od swojej siostry o dokładnie trzy pełne minuty, co czyni go najmłodszym z potomków jego rodziców. *Jego rodzice także urodzili się w styczniu, jednakże są zodiakalnymi Koziorożcami. *Bardzo nie lubi huku fajerwerków. *Bardzo często brudzi swoje ubranie, wobec czego nosi przy sobie paczkę chusteczek higienicznych i spray z wodą, a także kawałek mydła. *Miejsce do którego najbardziej chciałby się udać, to plaże Miami. Póki co nie było mu to dane. *Prócz języka angielskiego oraz rzecz jasna swojego rdzennego, hinduskiego, Justin zna podstawy języka włoskiego, francuskiego, hiszpańskiego, a także niemieckiego. Bardzo łatwo uczy się nowych języków, oraz szybko. *Nigdy nie przepadał za sportem, a zwłaszcza za sportem wodnym, ma dość średnią kondycję i dosyć łatwo się przemęcza, z tego powodu bracia chłopaka oraz ich znajomi często się z niego wyśmiewali. Ponadto chłopak nie lubi piłki nożnej, do której był często zmuszany w dzieciństwie, został mu z tego powodu olbrzymi uraz oraz obrzydzenie do sportów z piłką. *W koncept arcie, chłopak miał fioletowe oczy, zaś jego włosy również były całe fioletowe. *Strój w serii "Freaky Field Trip" Justin zawdzięcza simowej pracy Liścia, zaś strój do serii "New Scaremester" również zawdzięcza Liściowi i jej rysunkowi. *Wygląd chłopaka w serii 'Black Carpet Nightmare" (który stał się basiciem) jest inspirowany stylizacją Justina Timberlake'a w teledysku do piosenki "Can't Stop The Feeling", zaś strój do serii "Black Carpet" designem w teledysku do piosenki "Mirrors". Z kolei, strój do " Dance Class" (art z Ally "Octo" Pus), został zaczerpnięty od kreacji "The JT" z gry "Hollywood U" PixelBerry. *Cytat "W pogoni za tym wszystkim {...}" został zaczerpnięty od Pino Pellegrino a dokładniej z jego tworów " 365 okruchów myśli na każdy poranek", cytat "Nic się nie zmienia od bezczynnego siedzenia" został (lekko zmodyfikowany, tj. zastąpiony wulgaryzm) zaczerpnięty od postaci Patryka Pietrka z serialu TVP "Ranczo" , z kolei cytat "Z początkami bywa różnie {...}" został zaczerpnięty od reklamy banku, cytat "Byłoby to dziwne {...}" został zaczerpnięty od wypowiedzi znanej modelki, cytat "główny" został zaczerpnięty od chłopaka z serialu TVN "Szkoła", zaś "To że wybaczam {...}" od koleżanki Rochi. *Kiedy w przeszłości śpiewał, używał pseudonimu artystycznego. Był całkiem rozpoznawaną osobą, wystąpił nawet w szkolnej produkcji oraz w telewizji. Po długiej przerwie, spowodowanej chorobą, wrócił do pseudonimu. Jego postać jest po części inspirowana prawdziwym piosenkarzem (Dzień urodzin, pierwszę imię, pseudonim sceniczny czy lekko rysy twarzy oraz rasa i imię psa a także "typ głosu"). Serie Black Carpet Nightmare *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Justinkolor.jpg|Oficjalny art, od Amity.Gala ' W tej serii włosy Justina zostały przy uszach chłopaka lekko wygolone,w charakterystyczny dla postaci sposób. Muzyk ma na sobie lekko szarą koszulę w kratkę, której kołnierzyk został ozdobiony trzema gzikami. Na to, ma założona białą, rozpinaną koszulę, ze złotymi guzikami oraz przyszytymi symetrycznie kieszeniami, rękawy koszuli sięgają do jego łokci, dżinn ma na sobie także białe, sięgające jego stóp przylegające spodnie rurki, oraz białe obuwie przejściowe, z szarymi sznurówkami. Lewą rękę muzyka zdobi złotawy zegarek, zaś palec ozdobny tej samej ręki, złoty sygnet. Dodatkowo, posiada czarny mikrofon sceniczny. New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Justinkolorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|Oficjalny art od Liścia ' W tej serii Justin ma na sobie szarą koszulkę, z białym kołnierzem oraz trzema czarnymi guziczkami u góry. Na to, piosenkarz ma założoną granatową koszulę, której wewnętrzna strona ma szaroniebieski odzień. Na koszulę zostały symetrycznie przyszyte kieszonki barwy wewnętrznej strony koszuli, również "paski" przy krawędzi koszuli na których znajdują się guziki mają barwę wewnętrznej strony. Rękawy koszuli zostały lekko podwinięte. Prócz tego, muzyk ma na sobie proste i lekko przylegające spodnie barwy wyblakłego błękitu pomieszanego z szarym. Lewą rękę chłopaka zdobi złotawy zegarek z dosyć dużym cyferblatem. Buty muzyka są czarne, z szarymi sznurówkami, białymi 'noskami" oraz na białej podeszwie. Krojem przypominają trampki. Włosy Justina zostały uczesane w charakterystyczny dla postaci sposób, po bokach wygolone, zaś reszta włącznie z naturalnymi, fioletowymi pasemkami zaczesane do góry. Jego twarz pokrywa delikatny zarost. Scary in The Rain *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Blair i Justin w pseudojakiejśserii.jpeg|Oficjalny art ' Włosy Justina są ułożone w charakterystyczny dla postaci sposób - boki wygolone, zaš reszta włącznie z naturalnymi pasemkami zaczesana lekko do góry. Muzyk ma na sobie białą koszulę z czarnymi guziczkami oraz sięgający poniżej kolan płaszcz w odcieniu delikatnego zarumienionego karmelu. Rękawy płaszcza, zakończone czerwonymi akcentami sięgają prawie że do samych dłoni dżinna, również kołnierz płaszcza ma czerwone akcenty, można zauważyć że płaszcz posiada z tyłu pas, najprawdopodobniej do spięcia go w talii. Prócz tego, piosenkarz ma na sobie czarne spodnie rurki, zachodzące na białe obuwie sportowe z szarymi sznurowaniami. Dodatkowo, dżinn został zaopatrzony w mały bukiecik czerwonych róż z zielonymi łodygami oraz pojedyńczymi listkami. San Diego Comic - Coon International *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Blair & Justin SDCCI.jpg|Oficjalny art z Blair DeGhoul ' W tej serii, muzyk ubrany został w białą koszulę z szarymi guziczkami na którą założoną ma białą marynarkę z rękawami sięgającymi prawie do dłoni dżinna. Rękawy marynarki zostały lekko podwinięte, a pod kołnierzem koszuli widnieje szarawa muszka. Prócz tego, chłopak ma na sobie czarne, błyszczące przylegające spodnie zachodzące na szarawe obuwie z złotawą podeszwą. Na jego twarzy widnieje kilkudniowy zarost. Włosy chłopaka zostały zaczesane do góry, a boki wygolone. Stroje Justina oraz Blair zostały zainspirowane filmami z serii o agencie 007, James'ie Bondzie. Black Carpet *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Justin BC.jpeg|Oficjalny art ' Włosy piosenkarza zostały mocno nażelowane, oraz rozłożone równo po obu stronach jego głowy tak, że widać przedziałek. Muzyk ubrany jest w szarawo - czarną koszulę z czarnymi guzikami, równiez przy kołnierzu została ozdobiona guzikami. Jego nie co jaśniejsze od koszuli spodnie, u dołu są lekko rozszerzone i zachodzą na mocno czarne, nie sznurowane obuwie. Koszulę przytrzymuje brązowy pas z szarawą klamrą. Freaky Field Trip *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Blair i Justin FFT.jpeg|Oficjalny art ' W tej serii Justin ubrany został w lekko niebieskawo - fioletową, opiętą koszulę z przyszytymi guzikami tego samego koloru. Na koszulę, założoną ma pół matową, szarawą kamizelkę dopasowaną kolorystycznie do spodnii chłopaka. Buty muzyka to Superstarsy kolorystycznie dopasowane do koszuli. Na twarzy piosenkarza widnieje kilkudniowy zarost. Jego włosy zostały zaczesane w charakterystyczny dla postaci sposób - boki wygolone, reszta zaczesana do góry. Bloody Maid Cafe *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Blair i Justin BMC.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Dżinn został odziany w białą koszulę, na którą ma założoną czarną, rozpinaną kamizelkę, oraz niebieski krawat a także proste szare spodnie z białymi paskami na całej długości, podtrzymywane przez brazowy pasek. Jego obuwie barwy zarumienionego karmelu są nie sznurowane a fakturą przywodzą na myśl skórę. Jego lewy nadgarstek zdobi zloty zegarek z dużym cyferblatem, włosy zostały uczesane w charakterystyczny dla postaci sposób - boki wygolone, reszta zaczesana do góry. A Musically Horryfing Inspiration *'Wydanie:' *'Piosenka:' Justin Timberlake - Supplies *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:' Justin AMHI2.jpg|Oficjalny art W tej serii Justin ma na sobie szarą bluzę sportową z kapturem. Do zamka zostały przyczepione niebieskawe sznureczki z granatowymi agletami. Pod bluzą ubraną ma granatowy T-shirt bez jakichkolwiek wzorków. Prócz tego, piosenkarz ma na sobie lekko przylegające do ciała granatowe spodnie z dzianiny, po bokach szare. Stylizowane są trochę na te dresowe, tak jakby tworzyły komplet z bluzą. Buty muzyka to czarne adidasy, z białymi przodami oraz szarymi sznurówkami. Włpsy Justina zostały uczesane w charakterystyczny dla postaci sposób - boki wygolone, reszta zaczesana do góry. Dance Till Dawn *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Justin DTD.jpg|Oficjalny art ' W tej serii chłopak ubrany jest w białą koszulę z kołnierzem, oraz czarnymi guzikami. Na koszulę ma załozoną srebrną, błyszczącą kurtkę, wykonaną z takiego samego materiału co spodnie. Nogawki spodni są ciemniejsze od reszty kreacji. Buty Justina to białe adidasy z szarymi sznurówkami, jego włosy zostały trochę zaczesane do tyłu, a twarz chłopaka pokrywa kilku dniowy zarost. Gods Among Monsters *'Wydanie:' *'Bóg:' Apollo *'Numer modelu: Justin GAM.jpeg|Oficjalny art ' W tej serii włosy Justina zostały całkowicie zaczesane do tyłu. Chłopak odziany jest w biały "komplet" złożony ze zwiewnej materiałowej koszulki oraz spodenek powyżej kolana. jego obuwie to brązowo - złote klapki, dodatkowo posiada czarną lirę. Defenders of Light *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Kolor' - Biały. *'Towarzysz' - Saphed. *'Broń' - Miecz. *'Numer modelu: Justin DoL.jpeg|Oficjalny art ' W tej serii Justin odziany został w białą koszulę, której rękawy zostały ozdobione złotymi ornamentami, część z nich przypomina gwiazdki, kołnierz koszuli jest barwy jasnego srebru. Na koszulę, dżinn ma założoną białą, spiętą, kamizelkę, równie bogato zdobioną złotymi ornamentami. Prócz tego, ma na sobie proste, białe spodnie zdobione przy stopach, ich dół został podwinięty, jego buty barwy jasnego srebru są nie sznurowane. Włosy Justina zostały ułożone w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób, dżinn został zaopatrzony także w srebrno - złotawy miecz z motywami gwiazd, także góra broni przypomina ten kształt. Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Justin BLS poprawiona wersja.jpeg|Oficjalny art ' Justin jest ubrany w szarą kamizelkę, pasującą kolorystycznie do spodni. Pod spodem ma on brązową koszulę w pomarańczowe wzorki, która mankiety i kołnierzyk ma białe, a kołnierz dodatkowo ma fioletowe końcówki. Dół spodni ma również białe mankiety, tak jak koszula. Buty są zwykłe, czarne. Włosy Justina zaczesane są do góry. Gypsy Night *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Justin GN.jpeg|Oficjalny art ' Justin ubrany jest w czarną kamizelkę ze złotymi wzorami przy zapięciach. Pod spodem ma luźną, białą koszulę z bufiastymi rękawami i kołnierzem zakończonym lekkim fioletem. Przewiązany jest w pasie brązowym paskiem z małą torebką przy boku. Spodnie chłopaka są czarne oraz luźniejsze u dołu, zasłaniając przy tym trochę jego brązowe buty. Włosy Justina zaczesane są tak samo jak zwykle, czyli do góry. Rock N' Grease *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Justin RnG.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Muzyk został odziany w lekko podarte, sprane Jeansy przylegające do ciała oraz białą koszulkę. Na koszulkę założoną ma czarną, połyskującą skórzaną kurtkę motocyklową. Prawą dłoń Justina zdobi szarawa bransoleta z łańcucha a szyję również "naszyjnik" z łańcucha. Jego buty całkowicie zasłaniają stopy, są czarne a fakturą przywodzą na myśl sztuczną skórę. Włosy chłopaka zostały zaczesane w charakterystyczny dla chłopaka sposób. Dreamy Exploration *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Wydanie' - Luty 2018. Justin DE.jpg Włosy Justina są uczesane w charakterystyczny dla postaci sposób. Chłopak ma na sobie koszulę we wzory konstelacji, na którą ma założoną białą koszulę. W kieszonce koszuli, mieszczą się czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Chłopak ma na sobie także krótkie, luźne spodenki w kolorze khaki. Jego buty to adidasy z wzorami konstelacji, są na białej podeszwie. Night Boonquet *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Wydanie' - Luty 2018. Justin NB.jpg Włosy Justina są zaczesane w charakterystyczny dla postaci sposób. Chłopak ma na sobie przylegające do ciała, białe spodnie rurki oraz białą koszulę, brązową kamizelkę a na to, założoną ma złotawą marynarkę. Buty piosenkarza to brązowe eleganckie, skórzane obuwie na czarnej podeszwie. True Tarot *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Wydanie' - *'Karta' - Gwiazda. Game Monsters *'Wydanie:' *'Postać:' - Smuga (Overwatch) *'Numer modelu: Justin GM.jpeg|Oficjalny art ' W tej serii włosy Justina zostały lekko przyciemnione oraz ułożone niedbale tak że część włosów zakrywa mu czoło. Ubrany został w gradientowy kombinezon, na który ma założoną brązową, materiałową kurtkę z kołnierzem. Kurtka została przepasana skórzanym pasem, do którego został przyczepiony fragment uzbrojenia. Rękawy kurtki sięgają do łokci, ale dłonie chłopaka zostały zakryte szarymi rękawicami, zaś od dłoni na wysokość poniżej łokcia, ma założone elementy zbrojne. Boki spodni pokrywają wzory przedstawiające szare płytki z nutami szesnastkami a lewa strona na wysokości łydki została ozdobiona napisem w hindi, który po przetłumaczeniu oznacza "muzyka". Buty dżinna są srebrne, na płaskiej podeszwie, nie sznurowane. Twarz chłopaka pokrywa beżowa, plastikowa "maska" wycięta na dole w kształt litery "V". Dodatkowo posiada dwa "bliźniacze" pistolety wzorowane na broni Smugi. Home Screech Home *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Justin HSH.jpeg|Oficjalny art ' Justin ma wygolone boki a reszta włosów jest krótko ścięta i zaczesana do tyłu. Chłopak ubrany jest w białą koszulę i spodnie z pomarańczowymi końcami nogawek oraz długą, czarną kamizelkę wykończoną pomarańczową tasiemką. Jego buty to czarne trampki z białymi noskami. Horristmas *'Wydanie:' *'Inspiracja:' - postać, Pastuszek *'Numer modelu: Justin H.jpeg|Oficjalny art ' W tej serii Justin ubrany jest w białą koszulę na którą ma założoną brązową, lekko postrzępioną kamizelkę. Rękawy koszuli przy dłoniach dżinna zostały ozdobione czarnymi guzikami, a materiał przy szyi brązowym sznurkiem, zaplecionym w luźną kokardę., prócz tego chłopak ma na sobie także czarne, zwiewne spodnie sięgające poniżej jego kolan. Buty muzyka są dwu kolorowe - podeszwa oraz przód są w barwie białej, część tylna brązowej a "język" złotawej, są nie sznurowane. Włosy dżinna nie uległy jakimś specjalnym zmianom. Dodatkowo chłopak posiada brązową laskę na owce, górą przypominającą do złudzenia mikrofon. Bollywood Here We Come! *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Justin BHWC.jpg|Oficjalny art ' W tej serii chłopak ubrany jest w beżową, zdobioną koszulę, na którą ma założony biały, długi pod kolana "płaszcz" wykonany z delikatnego materiału, którego rękawy oraz "środek" został ozdobiony pomarańczowymi zawijasami oraz zdobieniami. Spodnie chłopaka są w tym samym kolorze co narzutka, nie posiadają jakichkolwiek "ozdób", są także przewiewne, sprawia to wrażenie jakby były na niego odrobinę za duże. Buty dżinna to czarne, skórzane obuwie, nie zakrywające stopy w całości. Włosy muzyka zostały ułożone w charakterystyczny dla postaci sposób. Victorian Rose Style *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Justin VRS.jpeg|Oficjalny art ' W tej serii Justin ma na sobie białą koszulę z czarną muszką, na którą został założony biało-niebiesko-złotawo-fioletowy smoking, którego wewnętrzna strona ma barwę złota, przy kołnierzu, została zaczepiona "broszka" przedstawiająca kwiat czerwonej róży z czterema zielonymi listkami, rękawy smokingu zostały ozdobione białymi mankietami z doczepionymi do nich czarnymi spinkami. Chłopak ma na sobie takze proste spodnie w barwie orzechu, ze złotymi refleksami, jego buty to brązowe, skórzane obuwie. Włosy chłopaka zostały całkowicie zaczesane do tyłu, nie posiada charakterystycznych "wygolonych" boków. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|300pxIndie '– państwo położone w Azji Południowej, zajmujące większość subkontynentu indyjskiego. Od północy Indie są ograniczone przez łańcuchy górskie: Karakorum i Himalaje. Z Indiami graniczą: Pakistan na północnym zachodzie, Chiny, Nepal oraz Bhutan na północy, Mjanma i Bangladesz na północnym wschodzie, Sri Lanka przez zatokę Mannar i cieśninę Palk na południowym wschodzie. Od południowego zachodu kraj otaczają wody Morza Arabskiego, zaś od południowego wschodu Zatoki Bengalskiej i Morza Andamańskiego. Do Indii należy archipelag Lakkadiwów leżący na Morzu Arabskim 450 km na zachód od wybrzeży kraju oraz leżące w Zatoce Bengalskiej archipelagi Andamanów i Nikobarów. Najwyższym punktem jest ośmiotysięcznik Kanczendzonga położony w Himalajach na granicy z Nepalem wznoszący się na wysokość 8586 m n.p.m. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300px'Dżinny ('arab. جن) – demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne, mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed przyjęciem przez nich islamu. Jako pozostałość mitologicznych wyobrażeń z przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii pojawiły się także w islamie, gdzie stanowią trzecią kategorię rozumnych istot stworzonych przez Boga (obok aniołów i ludzi). Dżinny w wierzeniach muzułmańskich dzielą się na dobre i złe. Dobre służą Bogu i pomagają ludziom (w szczególności prorokom), zaś złe (ifrity, sile i ghule) szkodzą. Czasem do złych dżinnów zalicza się szatana (szejtana). Podobnie jak ludzie, dżinny dzielą się na plemiona i rody. thumb|left|300px'Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Galeria Justin portret szkic ołówkiem.jpg|Nie zbyt pochlebny pierwszy portret, a zarazem pierwszy rysunek związany z tą OC JustinPortretPoprawionySzkic.jpeg|szkic portret zdatny do patrzenia przez ludzi - inspirowany cudowną pracą Liścia Justine i Justin szkic długopisem pełny by Rochi.jpg|Z Justine Saina kolejny nie zbyt pochlebny rysunek, no ale rysować lubię Accustica & Justin szkic ołówkiem.jpg|Z Accustica, czyli oto co siedzi mi w głowie, po obejrzeniu "Eurovision Song Contest 2017" (2016 bije tą edycję na głowę!) Scenka do BHWC.jpg|Scenka do BHWC number one Aaeminali Endeneiderdele Justin szkic.jpg|Justin z Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui i Aaeminali Ogledalo - szkic ołówkiem Kolorowy szkic Justine i Justina by Rochi.jpg KolejnyRysunekJustineIJustinaByRochi.jpg JustinSzkicOłówkiemByRochi.jpg GenievieveSzeheryzadeJustineJustinTakiSobieSzkic.jpg|Z siostrą i krewnymi BlairAllyJustinSzkicOłówkiem.jpg|Szkic z Blair i Ally KilkaSzkicówKolorowychKilkuOC.jpeg AccusticaCassidyJustin.jpeg|z Accusticą i Cassidy JustineIJustinZaMłodu.jpeg|z Justine za młodu SzkicDoRelacji1.jpeg|Pierwsze spotkanie z Neo Justin BCN innaPoza.jpeg|Inna poza do Black Carpet Nightmare BlairCiciJustinKolorowySzkic.jpeg|Kolorowy szkic z Blair DeGhoul oraz Cici Clock ŚcianaSławLubCośKołoTegobyRochi.jpeg IlustracjaDoBHWCbyRochi.jpeg JustineIJustinPrzerysowani.jpeg|Inspirowane Simową pracą Liścia Blair i Justin na kolorowym pseudo tle.jpeg|nie oceniać mnie, proszę BlairiJustinByRochi.jpeg|Pseudouroczy obrazek z Blair BlairiJustinNaŁyżwachSzkic.jpeg|z Blair na łyżwach Blair i Justin chibi by Rochi.jpeg Blair i Justin w strojach do BLL.jpeg Chibi Blair i Justin na święta by Rochi.jpeg AmelieJustinBlairVictoriaNaszkicowaniInaczej.jpeg|z Blair, Amelie i Victorią szkic JustinPiszącyCośWZeszycieSzkic.jpeg SzkicIlustracjiZSanHeeJustinemIBlair.jpeg|ilu z Blair i San-Hee w stanie smutku Bliźniaki Saina za młodu.jpeg|z siostrą, za czasów dzieciństwa JustinWTurbanieSzkic.jpg|za dużo grania w Homescapes Rochi, za dużo... Portretowy szkic Blairin by Rochi.jpg Blair i bliźniaki Saina stylem serialowym.jpg|stylem z PDU Pokójjustinaszkicpodglądowy.jpg|szkic pokoju Justina ScenaŻywcemZMusicaludoSITR.jpg|Scena żywcem z musicala, z San-Hee, Blair, Justinem oraz Min w rolach głównych MojeFavTrioByRochi.jpg WybraneOCStylemChibiNaBNByRochi.jpg Justine i Justin z rodzicami i rodzeństwem by Roch.jpg|z rodzicami i rodzeństwem Blair i Justin na święta by Rochi.jpg Moje mane 3 czeka na nowu rok chibi by Rochi.jpg|Mane 3 w wersji chibi happy new year Ewolucja wiekowa Justina szkic by Rochi.jpg|Wiekowa "ewolucja" Justina (ok.7,13 i 17 lat) HappyBirthdayJustine&Justin by Rochi.jpg|Urodzinowy art 2018 Blair &Justin - art na walentynki 2018 by Rochi.jpg|art na walentynki - 2018 Blair i Justin - ilustracja do SEA by Rochi.jpg|Ilustracja do Scarily Ever After Autmn i Justin - art na Wielkanoc 2018 by Rochi.jpg Mane 5 Rochi by Rochi.jpg Blair i Justin odświętnie.jpg Justin - ozdoba.jpg GrupowyRysunekSamaNieWiemKtóry.jpg Justin NDIDz.jpg Stroje Blair i Justin na bazie by Rochi.png|School's out z Blair (na bazie) Justin ID.jpg|Bardzo stary "Basic" czyli pierwszy rysunek, w stroju do BHWC Justin DTFA.jpg|Dance the fright away Justin DTD.jpg|Dance Till Dawn Justin TM.jpg|Tumblr Monsters Justin BLS.jpg|Bloody Little Secrets Justin BLS poprawiona wersja.jpeg|Bloody Little Screts - wersja zdatna do patrzenia przez ludzi Justin BHWC.jpg|Bollywood here we come! Justin DOTD.jpg|Dawn of the dance Justin MC.jpg|Music Class Blair & Justin SDCCI.jpg|San Diego Comic coon international z Blair DeGhoul Justine&Justin MF.jpg|Monster Family z bliźniaczką Poppy&Justin S&S.jpeg|Scream and Sugar z Poppy Hokkaido Justin H.jpeg|Horristmas Justin CB.jpeg|Coffin Bean Justin FDOS.jpeg|First day of school Justin MF.jpeg|Misic Festival Justin FdoS.jpeg|W jakimś randomowym ubraniu, najprawdopodbniej to seria Fierce Rockers, mało rokowa (nie patrzeć na akronim w tytule, pomyliłam się) Justin GN.jpeg|Gypsy Night Justin SEA.jpeg|Scarlivy Ever After Justin GAM.jpeg|Gods among monsters Justin DoL.jpeg|Defenders of Light - oraz jego towarzysz, Saphed Blair i Justin w pseudojakiejśserii.jpeg|z Blair, Scary in The rain Blair i Justin w randomowych ubraniach.jpeg|w randomowym stroju BlairJustiniSanHeeProjektyStrojówDoTiT.jpeg BlairiJustinWRandomowychStrojach2.jpeg Justin HSH.jpeg|Home Screach Home Justin 13 W HTC.jpeg|13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah Justin BC.jpeg|Black Carpet (Nie musisz nic mówić,wiem że ma okropną twarz, a czyja to wina? kartki!!!) Justin VRS.jpeg|Victorian Rose Style Justin ByBy GG.jpeg|Boo York, Boo York: Gala Ghoulfriends JustineiJustinWRandomowychStrojach.jpeg Blair i Justin FFT.jpeg|Freaky Field Trip Justin GM.jpeg|Game Monsters - jakiśmarnycosplay "jako" Smuga z "Overwatch" Justin & Justine GR.jpeg|Ghouls Rule (z bliźniaczką) GrupkaOCdoDoL.jpg Justin & Lethe DoL.jpg San-HeeBlairiJustinNaZimę.jpg Blair i Justin BMC.jpg|Bloody Maid Cafe (z Blair) Justin maska do BLS.jpg|Maska do Bloody Little Secrets JamieJustinBlair GB.jpg|Gloom Beach JustinWRandomowymUbraniubyRochi.jpg|Czyli, jak wykorzystałam nie mal całą środę Randomowystrójdlajustina.jpg Ally i Justin DC.jpg|Dance Class z Ally "Octo" Pus Justin Haunted.jpg|Haunted Getting ghostly Justin RnG.jpg|Rock'n'Grease Justin BITAS 2006.jpg|Back in Time and Style - 2006' San-Hee Blair i Justin na biało by Rochi.jpg Justin NB.jpg|Night Boonquet Blair i Justin SD.jpg|Shriekspeare's drama z Blair Justin DE.jpg|Dreamy Exploration Justine i Justin TWAN.jpg|Tea with a nightmare - z Justine Justin AMHI2.jpg|Nowe A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Mimzy,Sierra,Justin ASWPN.jpg|Argh, so we're Pirates now? (Seria do TWOR) Justin TT.jpg|True Tarot (XVII - Gwiazda) Justin G.jpg|Gaudilicious Grupowy art do serii Game Monsters by Rochi.jpg|Grupowy art do serii "Game Monsters" Justin DoL szkic twarzy.jpg od innych Justin by A.G.jpg|Black Carpet Nightmare od Amity.Gala Justinkolor.jpg|Od Amity, w kolorze Justin FFT by Pixie.PNG|w simowej stylizacji która została designem w "Freaky Field Trip" od PixieGiggler PrezentOdCzikoDlaRochi.jpg|od Czikorita08 JustinJakoDzieckoByCziko.jpg|Za młodu, by Czikorita08 Justiiiin.png|w simsach od Liścia Jjjuuusti.png|jak obok tyle że portret Justinkolorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|Od Liścia, design który stał się artem New Scaremester Justinskulettes.png|obecne oficjalne skullette od Liścia Blairijustin1.png|simowy Justin z simową Blair by Liściu Blairijustin3.png|Również simowi Blairin by Liściu Blairijustin2.png|portrecik simowych Blair i Justina. by Liściu Pokójjustinasimsy.png|simowy pokój od Liścia MoodboardJustin.jpg|Śliczny board inspirowany Justinem od Liścia Blairin by A.G.jpg|Rysunek z Blair od Anity.Gala Justinchibigłówka.png|Chibi główka od Liścia Justin moodboard by AG.jpg|Sliczny moodboard inspiorowany Justinem od Amity.Gala Justinsaina-koprze.png|od Koperki Meta timeline *2016 - wraz z rozpoczęciem projektu Justine Saina zostaje ujawnione że posiada bliźniaka, póki co jego strona nie była planowana. Był jedynie postacią w tle, filmu BHWC. *Marzec 2017 - Pierwsze wspominki o osobie Justina zostają ujawnione w BHWC. *Maj 2017 - "wnioski" Rochi'Octavija o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Justin Saina *Maj 2017 - pojawienie się Bio, artu itp. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Justinem oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *28.05.17 - Justin zostaje o publikowany. Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Indie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija